


禁止触摸

by hermezz



Category: all薛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermezz/pseuds/hermezz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 禁止触摸（一）

伪原著向 因是PWP所以特别伪  
No touching 极度敏感洋  
年龄差预警

本章只含瑶薛，之后就是all了  
这是整合过后的，想看后面点next chapter就行了，都在 

金光瑶把少年背起来的时候，两个粗衣麻布的人正谈论着把他弄到哪里去买个好价钱，无声的把人弄起来，御剑就离开了喧闹的集市。少年发着高热的脸颊贴在自己的颈后，随着落地哼出了声。“嘘，没事了。”金光瑶没有半路捡孩子的习惯，但他原来见过他的，少年长了一张很令人难忘的脸，在妓馆很吃香的脸。看到他就好像看到了小时候的自己，也不知怎么的就把人背回了屋里。

“咳。”少年在床上翻来覆去的不肯安分，紧紧地抓着床单不放手。“张嘴。”把药端到他的嘴边，刚想喂给他，对方就疯狂的挣扎了起来，温热的药汁撒的到处都是，拿了巾子给他擦了脸，被准确的避开了。“别动了。”叫了下人来收拾了面上的糟乱，帮着少年整理了头发。

“热…”少年扯开了自己的领子，金光瑶看到了他泛红的胸口，拉过了薄被给他盖上了，拿来浸了凉水的绸子放在了他的头上。薛洋一睁眼就看到了陌生的人，他正把手搭在自己的脸上，麻痒的感觉从脸上传到脑子里，再传到全身，颤栗着逃开了他的触碰，“你，嗯…别碰我！”

“我不会害你的，你发热了，把药喝了就会好了。”薛洋还清晰的记得自己被捏着脖子灌药的感觉，皱着眉头抿紧了嘴。“这儿是哪儿？”少年警惕的握着自己的剑柄，咬着牙向墙的方向蹭了蹭。“这里是金麟台，想必你应该听说过吧。我叫金光瑶，这是我家。”最后两个字像是从牙缝里挤出来的。他说我家的时候显得异常的阴狠，抽动的嘴角吓得薛洋以为自己小命不保。

“我为什么在这儿？”薛洋看了看自己的手，那种感觉又回来了，捏了捏拳头，不善的看着金光瑶。“如果不是我，你已经被卖到妓馆里去了。他们喂了你什么东西吧？”捏上了他的脚腕，还没动，少年就猛地把腿向后缩了回去。金光瑶了然，挑了挑眉毛，向后退了一步。

“这里是安全的，你先休息吧。把药喝了，我不缺钱。”看了一眼烧的脸上通红的少年，推门出去了。

薛洋打量了一下这个房间，华丽的屏风，空旷的陈设，还有床头精致的香盘，是个有钱人没错了。身下缎子的床单非常舒服，薛洋不记得自己上次躺在这么柔软的东西上是什么时候了，可能这辈子都没有过吧。松了一口气，又看了一遍四周，似乎没什么潜在的危险。还是十分抗拒那碗药，抱紧了被子缩了起来。

“饿吗？”金光瑶的声音非常的清亮悦耳，就像他的长相那样，秀气中带着一些端庄。薛洋转了转脑袋，并没有给回应，他都忘记了自己身在何处，除了鼻子里喷出来的热气，其他的什么都感觉不到。“你没有吃药。”皱着眉头看了看挂上了颜色的药碗，移走了他额头的巾子。

祛热的丹药不是没有，那苦味连金光瑶自己都受不了，但眼下也没有更好的解法，自己需要知道这少年的来历，看看可不可用，希望他没有白长一张漂亮的脸蛋。把药丸丢进少年的嘴里，眼看着他的小脸都皱成了一团。“自找的。”见他吃下去了，金光瑶也就放心的去桌边用膳了。

薛洋猛地坐了起来，操，还以为这人是好意。失策了，他就是要谋杀我，他要苦死我。酸涩的草药味从喉咙散到胃里，想吐又吐不出来。薛洋扒着床沿干呕了起来，大半天没喝水了，咳了许久也没咳出什么东西来。“嗯…”仰面倒回床上，特别想伸手把舌头上的味道抠下去。最后只是挠了挠脖子，就再也没力气动了。

“你叫什么名字？”金光瑶见他清醒了，一边夹着菜一边向他的方向看过去。薛洋瞪着他，并没有回复。“不想说就滚出去。”薛洋试着动了动腿，还是疼的起不来，嘁了一声看了看房梁，“老子能滚早滚了。”金光瑶本来就知道他有伤的，不然就这性子，也不至于栽成这样。“名字。”

“薛洋。”把自己好的那条腿曲了起来，眯起烧的发疼的眼睛看了看桌子那边的情况。“字呢？”金光瑶端了碗汤走到了床边，等着他回话。“没爹没娘。”吹了吹面前散落的两缕头发，哑着嗓子回答了他。金光瑶把碗递到了薛洋手里，站在边上看了看他的剑，“可识字？”看到薛洋点头，想必是偷着听了学堂的课。

“想不想报仇？”这种少年最好掌控，金光瑶看着他毫无疑虑的喝了汤，明白他已经不把自己当做敌人了。“嗯。”少年抬起了平静的眸子，眼中有着不属于这个年龄的狠厉。注意到了他缺失的小指和脖子上醒目的红痕，思考了一下还是问了，“你的脖子是怎么弄得？”

“随手抓的，谁让你给老子吃那么苦的东西。”薛洋喝过了汤就躺了回去，连眼神都没给一个就睡下了。不过见过红院之事的金光瑶看出来了，少年被人喂了那种药，会因外界触碰动情，皮肤轻轻一碰变回留下痕迹，等隔日好多收钱。

看向薛洋的眼神微微暗了暗，还真想看看这软硬不吃的性子动起情来是什么样子，配上少年的样貌，肯定是一副令人愉悦的画面。挥手让下人收了桌子，打热水来沐浴。薛洋是被金光瑶抱到浴房的，虽然就几步路，少年的脸还是红了个透。

“不洗就去地上睡，明天再让人给你去做衣服。”捏着薛洋的衣服扔到了一边，示意他赶紧去沐浴。反正都是男人，薛洋也没在意，但从他的腿伸进浴桶的那一刻，皮肤和热水的接触让他重重的颤抖了一下，因为腿疼用双手撑住了浴桶，感觉到酥麻顺着汗毛爬满全身，舒服的软了身子。金光瑶正好听到了他的动静，脱了一半的转过身来，就看到少年浑身都泛着粉色，双手撑着桶沿，单脚站在桶里，整个人像石化了一样，他眼看着薛洋的下身一点一点的勃起，看着少年不解的盯着自己的欲望，试图理解这一切。

薛洋并没有听到金光瑶的轻笑，他自以为迅速的把自己整个浸在了热水里，死咬着嘴唇试图不发出舒服的哼声。自己的身体怎么了？只记得被人踹伤了腿，之后就烧起来了，之后，那个曾经盯着自己看的壮汉，他给我灌了什么东西…因为烧昏了头而断断续续的记忆让薛洋非常的气恼。但现在这样肯定是不正常的，怎么办？这辈子都忙着解决温饱的薛洋从没有过欲望，他对这件事一点头绪都没有，决定试图无视。

热水澡对于薛洋来说也很新奇，热水流过头皮和发丝，是完全不同的体验。恋恋不舍的从飘着花瓣的浴桶里站起来，穿上了金光瑶准备的袍子。绸缎真是美妙的料子，穿着它就像把风穿在了身上，一点轻微的动作都会让异常柔软的袍子随着摆动。绞过头发的薛洋其实已经到达了欲望的顶端，只要再碰一碰就能射出来，但他觉得羞，中规中矩的没有动，只是带着还烧着的脑袋和绯红的脸颊坐到了新换的床单上面。

“还没来得及收拾房间，希望你不介意。”金光瑶看着薄如蝉翼的布料透出他加紧的双腿和挺立的性器，很惊讶他居然决定忍着。薛洋已经听不到他说的话了，发烧加上膨胀到快要炸掉的欲望让他整个人都恍惚了起来。躺下来之后毫无睡意，盯着金光瑶的侧脸看了起来。

“嗯唔…哼，要。”身体和布料的磨蹭让他的前端渗出了清液，还没过十分钟，薛洋就忍不下去了，他一点一点的往金光瑶身边蹭着，但他不敢碰到他，只是缩起了肩膀握上了兴奋地小薛洋。“啊~嗯嗯。”小声的哼唧着，就像只发了情的猫儿一样叫出了声。

“睡不着？”不知道是不是薛洋的错觉，他的声音听起来都阴沉了许多。吓得一激灵，还没来得及躲，胳膊就被金光瑶抓住了。“哇啊！不，要到了呜。”来自陌生人的触碰显然点燃了一切，薛洋挺着腰想射，却被金光瑶抵住了马眼。“啊啊！那里不行，太多了，哼…”最敏感的地方被他的大拇指捻过，薛洋一瞬间被快感袭击，还以为自己要死掉了。“放唔开，帮帮我！求求你，了。”脑袋向后靠上他的肩膀，整个人被圈在他的怀里，无助的摇起了头。

“这就要射了？”金光瑶不敢使劲的帮他撸了两把，少年喘息着射了个痛快。“这里是不是也想要？”手从他的腿间伸了过去，带着他的东西按上了后面的小口，薛洋整个人瞬间僵住，一动不动的抽泣了两声。“都出水了。”手指顶开紧闭的穴口，抵着他绷紧的身子往里进。金光瑶无师自通，舔着吻上他的颈侧，怀里的人很快就全身都软了下来，二指轻松地进到了底，“呜，这，是什么？奇怪嗯。”薛洋觉得他就像被栓了起来，被他吻得浑身无力，只有后面的感觉异常的清晰，清晰到整个脑子里就只剩这一种感觉了，可怕的快感。

很快就再次勃起了，薛洋对这一切都感觉到不解，自己怎么会变成这样，这个金光瑶要干什么，为什么要这样弄我？“嗯！轻一点！唔，太多了，拿出去啊。”后面被他鼓捣的汁水泛滥，原来从没有过这种感觉的薛洋害怕了，自己失去了控制身体的能力，只能被动地承受快感。“乖，好戏还没开始呢。”安慰的吻上粉嫩的乳头，换来的只有薛洋的尖叫。

金光瑶真正插进来的时候薛洋才流下第一滴眼泪，那个东西太热了，就算是自己发着烧的身体也能感觉到的温度。感觉到后面被一点一点的撑满，这太超出薛洋的认知了，他发出了含糊不清的哼叫，把手推在他的胸前想抵抗，但小腹被他抚过，瘫软的身子只剩下了想射精的念头。

“腿，压到嗯了，痛啊~”还没进到底薛洋就哭着摇起了头，金光瑶把他泛着青紫的腿摆到了一边，伸手抚上了另一只，抬起来扛在了肩头。“哼啊，呃…”绷紧了大腿的同时也收紧了穴口，感觉到他的主动，翘起嘴角插到了底。薛洋仰起头发出了无声的喊叫，随着身上的人动了起来，所有的注意力又回到了后面。

耻骨才拍了几下柔嫩的臀瓣，少年的屁股就完全变成了诱人的粉色，和瓷白的大腿形成了鲜明的对比，初经人事的小嘴吃的很紧，一丝不苟的照顾着粗大的肉棒。每次发了力顶上柔软的肠壁，总能听到娇声的喘息。薛洋全身上下都是敏感点，但金光瑶还是偏爱手感极佳的屁股，毫不惜力的揉着，在异常敏感的皮肤上留下了手印的痕迹。

“咳，哈，要去了，唔唔，别”薛洋觉得自己很难一边和他接吻一边承受身后的进出，前列腺被反复磨蹭，爽的浑身发软，就连手指都使不上劲。可他一吻上来唇间就又有了感觉，麻麻的，弄得头皮也麻麻的，哼，又要射了。“呜哇！”被他吻得射了出来，喷在了金光瑶的腹肌上，连抬手抹眼泪的力气都没有，像个物件一样认着他摆弄，

这药这么不禁操？金光瑶怕他出精太快，伸手从根部握住了小薛洋。“拿开！啊啊啊。”薛洋伸手想拍开他的手，被金光瑶一口咬在了脚腕上，瞬间抿着嘴失了力气。果然根本就不用出力制服，一点最轻的触碰都能让他有反应。一下一下的顶进深处，欣赏着他近乎失神的脸蛋。

被欺负狠了的薛洋有着别样的魅力，泪痕让他的眼睛更加明亮，白里透红的脸颊配上散乱的长发，凌乱而美好。微张的薄唇露出贝齿和舌尖，赤裸裸的挑逗。手按上他胸前的开关，可以听到他越发淫荡和渴求的哼叫。薛洋太想射了，身后被大肉棒鞭挞的快感叠加起来，前面却被无情的堵住，所有的欲望都堆在嘴边，喘的嗓子都沙哑了起来。

“瑶哥哥，哈，要射，呜呜呜。”他什么讨好的话都说了，哀求着金光瑶放手给他个痛快，可正在抽插的人显然不这样想，“乖，是为了你好。忍一下。”每次都末根顶进去，满意的感受着薛洋的颤抖。

在少年哭叫着说了一大串求你了要死了和模糊的气音之后，金光瑶终于放开了手，等着他平复喘得厉害的呼吸。可薛洋在欲望被抑制久了之后，反而一下子射不出来了，感觉自己受了天大的委屈，捂着脸掉起了眼泪。“怎么了？”金光瑶一看这架势都不敢动了，拉着他的手腕想看看他的脸。

“哈，嗯。射不出，来了。”难过的抽泣着，把头转向了一边。金光瑶差点笑出声来，按着他的胯骨就抽送了起来，随着臀瓣被拍打的酸痛感，薛洋又找回了感觉，缩进了一下就如愿射了出来。舒爽的垂下了胳膊，彻底没了力气。

金光瑶也到了临界点，拔出来射在了薛洋的大腿内侧。流动的精液换来了薛洋的一阵颤抖，之后他就累极的闭上了眼睛。“爽完就睡。”金光瑶翻了个白眼，起身收拾了一片狼藉，这才又躺回了薛洋身边。用手背碰了碰他的脑袋，烧也退下了大半，可能他就是服了药积攒的精火，泄出来就好了。

第二天先睁眼的是金光瑶，他还要先去给父亲问安才能回来用早膳，薛洋迷迷糊糊的看着他点上朱砂痣，抬起发酸的胳膊揉了揉眼睛，这才清醒的看清了金光瑶的容貌。他的脸，有一种柔弱的美感，葡萄眼一抬，像极了无辜的小动物。但自己已经见识过他发起狠来的样子，果然人不可貌相。

“醒了？求而得之的感觉怎么样？”一身锦衣的金光瑶非常的耀眼，看着满身痕迹的少年勾了勾嘴角。薛洋把被子裹得紧了一些，咬着牙攥紧了拳头，但的确是自己求他的，怎么能做出这么丢脸的事…“成人之美，就叫你成美好了。”金光瑶无声的笑了笑，转身跨出了门。

看着金光瑶一副看宠物的表情，薛洋对着门呸了一口。妈的，让一个就会摆谱的矮子占了便宜。自己还根本没力气爬起来，昨晚发生的事还清晰完整的印在脑子里，后面也酸痛难忍，确认了四下无人，掀了被子看了看腿上的艳痕，皱起了眉头。

我这是…怎么了？

TBC.


	2. 禁止触摸（二）

当天金光瑶就让人收拾了次间，还找人来给他也裁了一身金星雪浪。“会有人来教你练剑，不过，没有这个快。”举着一份杂乱的散页，放在了床上。“我不养闲人，所以建议你好好看看，不然以你现在的状态，一个人睡在外面可能会很危险的。”他眼里的一丝戏谑点燃了薛洋的脾气，盯着残破的纸页，握紧了自己的剑柄。“用膳会有人来请的，你病刚好，歇一天也无妨。”最后看了一眼薛洋脖子上清晰的吻痕，提着嘴角走出了门。

薛洋穿着中衣坐在床上，翻起了那卷残搞，这是…以血为引的弩尸之术，还真来了兴趣，抄起了桌上的纸笔，用自己鬼画符一样的字研究了起来。别看薛洋字写得歪歪扭扭，画起符来倒是像模像样，不出一个月就弄来了一排尸体站在了金光瑶屋里恭候他起床。虽然没把金光瑶吓成什么样子，不过当天晚上有下人听到小金公子屋里传来了一阵阵的求饶声，听着到不像是金公子的声线，指不定是降住了什么小鬼，在那儿求着饶命呐。

薛洋这就成了金家最年轻的客卿。金光瑶在荒山的一片隐秘的林子里给薛洋盖了个简陋的屋子，开了片地方做了炼尸场，从此他就跟长在这里了一样，吃睡都不在金麟台了，有的时候能借着烛光看到他在绞干头发，可晚些时候来看他屋里却已经没有人了。除了叫苏涉给他传消息的时候能听到他的情况，已经很久没和他打过照面，金光瑶决定去拜访一下。

“成美，要注意身体。”少年长高了，脸上的肉变少了，下颚线也凌厉了起来。“这不是小矮子吗？什么事还需要劳您大驾。让苏涉说不行？说吧，要杀谁。”薛洋点了点桌面，他半边脸都藏在阴影里，一袭黑衣，和黑暗很好的融于一处，只有明亮的眸子透露着他的位置。吹了声口哨，来了一具摇摇晃晃的尸体，给金光瑶倒了一杯茶。“这里需要清理一下了。”看了一眼沉在茶杯里泛着青紫的舌头，有一点点的反胃。“一个月之后是百家清谈会，各大仙门都会到兰陵来。”

“十天，把这里弄干净，金麟台那边可能需要你。”薛洋看着他推开了茶杯，嗤笑了一声。“怎么，敛芳尊不是最会讲礼貌的吗？不尝尝我特地为你准备的茶？”金光瑶看了看院子里的走尸，起身关上了门。“成美，我以为你会长记性。”揉了揉他的脑袋，被一把拍开了。头皮被接触的信号快速传到了脚尖，“别…碰…我！”薛洋打了个激灵，咬着牙说完这句，刚想吹口哨叫个尸体来陪他练练，嘴就被堵了个严实。

柔软的唇瓣毫无防备的打开了，才刚刚碰上，薛洋就哼出了声。完了，燥热的感觉一下子冲上头顶，还没来得及推开他就被吻得软了腰。“不，”感觉到了腰带被扯开，上膛同时被软舌扫过，脸一直红到了脖子根。“哈，别在这儿，啊~”臀瓣被他结结实实的握住，熟悉的，可怕的麻痒感让薛洋一口咬上了金光瑶的肩膀。“瘦了。”顺着股沟楼上了他的腰，虽然少了几两肉，但是手感依然那么滑嫩。

随着他游走的手，薛洋很快就放弃了抵抗，双臂松松垮垮的挂在他的肩膀上，“哼，给老子，滚。”金光瑶正在架开他的双腿，在膝盖窝的位置动了动手指，如愿听到了少年难耐的哼声。“啧。后面湿成这样，撒谎可不是好孩子。”站在屋子中央，双臂架着少年的腿，正试着腾出手来去扩张。

还穿着整齐的金光瑶看着布料在薛洋身上蹭出大片红痕，还是心疼的把人放到了塌上。“别，走啊，你他妈的，磨叽什么。”薛洋都有了欲望，这金光瑶又突然不来了，调整了一下姿势，骂骂咧咧的自己伸手撸了起来。可自己的触碰和他的不一样，没有半点想射的感觉，薛洋急的都要掉眼泪，偏头就看见金光瑶正在找相对干净的地方放衣服。

“啊哈，别他妈碰老子。”觉得自己被嫌弃了，在他凑过来的时候，薛洋胡乱的踹了两脚，被对方抓住了小腿。“滚。”金光瑶看着他瞪着自己，从没见过他这么难过的样子。“怎么了？”他不是也挺有感觉的？至于这么抗拒吗？“嫌我脏就滚，老子还，不稀罕你呢。”把自己缩成了一个球，抱着膝盖吸了吸鼻子。

“我怎么会嫌你脏呢？”金光瑶不知道他哪儿来的歪理，抚摸着他的腿根帮他打开了腿。薛洋还是两只手抱着头，不知道在嘟囔着什么。金公子搂着他的大腿俯下了身，轻轻地吻上了他的包皮。“什？呜…”意识到身上的人正在干什么，颤抖着咬住了自己的手指。前所未有的快感充满了全身，敏感的包皮被金光瑶的舌头慢慢的舔过，带着他口腔的温度，可留下的水痕却迅速的变冷，带来令人疯狂的感受。“啊啊啊啊！”

双腿被他控制着，全身的肌肉又都已经无法正常工作，薛洋连胯都没动一下就交代在了金光瑶嘴里，他还舔了两下马眼清理了一下。“嘶…哼嗯。救命”高潮的余韵让薛洋重新有机会大口的补充氧气，喘着捏紧了床单。“不要了，够了…”他的手指又伸进来了，太多了，“啊~唔”想逃开他的手指，但胳膊根本就撑不起上身。“别，不行！”金光瑶的两根手指横着撑开了穴壁，微凉的空气刺激着湿润的皮肤，薛洋腰都拱了起来 ，大声的求饶了两声就咬紧了嘴唇，使上了全身的力气，伸着手想把他扒拉开。

“好了好了，别咬破了。”看不得他这副扭曲的样子，抽回了手指，换上了自己晾了多时的欲望。拇指点上了他的下唇，示意他放过自己的嘴。薛洋把自己的嘴唇咬得嫣红，感觉到他温柔的手指，哼着放松了牙关。“放松。”重新掰上了他的臀瓣，有些吃力的试图顶进他的小口。“哈嗯，不行的，太粗了，啊…”几个月没做过的身体又沦陷在快感里面，薛洋咬紧了牙关闭上了眼睛。

“乖，放松，很舒服的。”吻了吻他的胸口，前两次少年都没有皱过眉头，金光瑶怕他不舒服，伸手点上了他的眉心，“难受？”虽说这身子敏感淫荡，但还是怕自己弄疼他。“你他妈！倒是动啊”薛洋闭着眼睛喊了一句，换来了金光瑶闷声的笑，赶紧架起了他的双腿满足要求。“嗯！”穴壁随着他的呼吸收缩着，金光瑶也哼了一声，不太熟练的咬上了他的乳尖。“之前这儿就这么粉吗？”随着挑逗的话语拨弄着挺立的小豆豆，对上了薛洋泛红的眼眶。

“要到了…呃，”软肉被发硬的龟头碾过，加上金光瑶的手掌不轻不重的拍在屁股上，被拍打的刺激迅速传到全身，薛洋呻吟着射了出来。不应期只是一时的混沌，因为后面一刻不停的进出，他很快就又有了感觉。“呜，真的不行了…别撞了哈，啊”跟随着本能开始求饶的薛洋全身软若无骨，被金光瑶整个人抱了起来。少年的下巴搭在自己的肩膀上，上身毫无缝隙的贴在了一起。

胸前最要命的地方碰上另一个人的皮肤，薛洋爽的哭出了声，“哈，呜哈，看不清了。”没有力气抬手抹眼泪，雾气充满了视线，过多的接触带来了过多的快感，神奇的是，他全身都瘫着卸了力气，只有后面的小洞还勤勤恳恳的收缩着，紧裹着金光瑶的肉刃，一次一次的为他打开。

薛洋被放下来的时候已经话都说不清了，他本来就没日没夜的研究鬼道，精神不是那么好，再经过这一顿折腾，当场就要睡过去。但他还是撑到了金光瑶把他裹好抱回金麟台，被放进浴桶之后才放松了警惕闭上了眼睛。金光瑶把人捞出来，给他渗血的嘴唇上了药，顺便也给自己的肩膀抹了一点。小猫儿长大了，还学会咬人了。

薛洋是被嘴里的苦味给弄醒的，可能不知什么时候舔了嘴唇，带进了药粉。“咳咳，”碰了碰微肿的嘴唇，想下床找水，一翻身就撞进了金光瑶怀里。“嗯？”金光瑶睁眼慢了一步，薛洋已经窜下了床，裹着薄被贴到了墙边。幸好还有被子，不然被他碰到指不定又要怎么样呢。不安的看了看四周，想找衣服来应付一下。“成美，时辰尚早，再歇一会儿吧。”看着薛洋这幅唯恐避之不及的样子，皱着眉头下了床。

“还要我抱你回去？”还没伸手少年就一阵风一样的窜回了床上。“你给我吃什么了？”薛洋不肯面对金光瑶，冲着墙壁抛出了质问，黑发顺着肩膀洒在后背，昨日留下的痕迹若隐若现。“你把嘴唇 咬破了，给你上的药。”半梦半醒的扶了扶额，这都多久了小孩儿还不信自己。还没来得及再往下想就睡了回去。

“苦，我要喝水…”薛洋以为他会给自己拿的，没想到五分钟过去了一点动静都没有。一转头就看见他睡得天昏地暗，真想起脚踹他。“就知道欺负老子。”委屈的给自己倒了杯隔夜茶，又裹着被子慢吞吞的回到了床上。

“闹脾气了？”薛洋早上只吃了一块点心，然后就把自己关在了次间，已经半天没动静了。金光瑶没辙，信件都不看了，拉着人上了集市。两人一前一后的走着，引来了各种议论声。都是一身金星雪浪，金公子还是那般温润谦和，可他后面跟的小公子，虽然身形高挑，但有着一张稚气未脱的脸，说起话来有一对若隐若现的小虎牙，可爱的紧，不知道的还以为金光善又捡回了个儿子。知道的都回避了视线，那可是金家最年轻的客卿，不是什么好惹得角色。

早就把这些该掀的摊子掀了个遍，顺手拿了串糖葫芦，在金光瑶付钱的间隔走到了他的前面。“敛芳尊是来办事情？”解决了糖葫芦的薛洋看起来心情好了一些，又打起了绿豆糕的主意。“不是，怕你待得沉闷，一起逛逛。”金光瑶眼看着薛洋拉过自己的袖子，把手上的糖渍抹了个干净。“干嘛？我又没袖子。”的确，薛客卿的衣服做的是收袖口的，方便他练剑。金光瑶板着脸陪着他折腾了一下午，回程路上薛洋终于哼起了小曲儿。

这几日敛芳尊对自己养的猫又有了新的发现，薛洋非常嗜甜，从饴糖到点心甜汤，他几乎顿顿都要有点甜食才吃得下去。天热起来了，有膳房给熬得绿豆沙，吃了三天，桌上放白糖的小罐都添了两回。薛洋歇得差不多，已经在着手清理炼尸场的事，又穿回了黑衣，但每天都会在天黑之前回来。

收尾工作做完了，薛洋又停在了酒酿圆子的摊子前，这里的老板认识他的，总能做出他满意的味道。可今天上工的是小徒弟，他不认识薛洋，不知道这位顾客刁钻的口味，盛了一碗便放在了他的面前。薛洋吃了一口就皱起了眉头，不满意的站起来，剑柄顶上桌子，一发力就把桌子向后震出了老远，瓷碗摔在地上应声而碎。还没来得及说话，一道黑影就带着风袭来，不偏不倚的打在了薛洋握着剑的手背上。

“呃！”尖锐的痛感之后是一阵熟悉的酸软，薛洋死撑着夹紧了双腿，咬紧了牙关接受着快感的冲刷，转过了头看着这个不速之客。宋岚收了拂尘，面容冷淡的看着少年绯红的侧脸。“宋子琛道长看我薄面，暂且住手。”金光瑶来的到是及时，他看天色不早，可人还没回来，就立马动身来找了。薛洋已经忍到了极限，他太想叫出声了，牙都快咬碎了，还是抵不过翻涌的快感，腰和腿早就都发软了，但还是强撑着站着。

“成美，手给我看看。”地上都有了血珠，薛洋摇了摇头握紧了拳头，只想早点离开街上，到有安全感的地方去。“敛芳尊为何要袒护这蛮横之辈？”金光瑶瞥了眼薛洋肿的老高的手背，简短的解释了他是金家客卿的事。“他脾气古怪，年纪又小，还请您不要跟他计较。”表示了自己会赔偿，转身就想带薛洋离开。“的确是年纪尚轻，子琛出手重了，也请敛芳尊不要怪罪。”白衣道人不知道什么时候出现在了旁边，看了看薛洋手上可怖的伤，对着金光瑶行了个礼。

“晓星尘道长。”金光瑶还了礼，用自己的身子把薛洋挡了个严实。“二位道长，今日不好意思，看我薄面，莫要见怪。”再次低了低头，刚抬起视线，身后就传出了一声诱人的喘息。“嗯~”金光瑶吓了一跳，二话没说就御剑带着薛洋离开了。留下了二位道长面面相觑。

“他…他妈的哪儿来的臭道士。”薛洋骂骂咧咧的坐在屋里给自己的手上药，脸上还有未褪去的红，在金光瑶眼里格外的好看。“你不认识？那是现下风头正劲的两位，明月清风晓星尘，傲雪凌霜宋子琛。”薛洋摇头表示不知道，翻了翻手掌看了看，除了几道血痕和肿的厉害的手背，也无大碍。“没听说过也无妨，敬而远之就是了，常言道，宁可得罪小人，不可得罪君子。”

薛洋嘁了一声，“我可不怕这种人。”金光瑶怕他惹出事端，“你不怕我怕，多一事不如少一事。”最近要处理的事项太多，看着他的脸色恢复正常，便推门离开了。薛洋起身走了两步，从内兜掏出了一包药粉，吹了屋里的蜡烛，翻窗出了芳菲殿。呵，想让我敬而远之？我偏要招惹。

宋岚和晓星尘没有住在客栈，而是找了间不知是不是废了的小院，薛洋看着这破旧的街门，心想二位道长还挺节俭。在窗外分别确认了两人的屋子，带着甜腻的笑推开了门。“你…”没想到薛洋还会登门拜访，宋子琛怔了一下，不知道该作何反应。“宋道长，敛芳尊说让我来找您谢罪。”快速环视了屋子，这人连个茶杯也没摆，心里马上做起了盘算，看来只能放到屋外的水里，连晓星尘一起搞了，谁让他们那么爱管闲事。

“我说完了，就不打扰您休息了。”刚想开溜，就被宋岚拉住了手腕，那一刻，整个身子都僵住了。看着他的伤势，宋岚还有点自责，没想到自己下手这么重，把少年的手背打成了这样。“你干什么？！”感觉到他的指尖滑过手心，还没来得甩开他胳膊就先使不上力气了。掌心不属于自己的温度瞬间点燃了薛洋的身体。“放手…快放手”少年的声音带上了恳求，宋岚不明所以，眼看着他咬上另一只手，红着眼眶想把手抽回去。

“疼了吗？”毕竟还是个少年，宋岚想找自己随身带的创药，刚放开他的手，薛洋就扑通一声跪在了地上。被拂尘抽的快感只是靠吹凉风微微有所缓解，现在加上他的触碰，腿终于用尽了力气，整个人瘫在了桌边。“哈，热…小矮子，帮我呜！”下身被欲望催的想射，下意识的就想叫金光瑶。突然明白过来，这是宋岚的屋里啊，喘息了几声想起身，被过来想扶自己的宋岚吓得挣扎了起来。“别碰！呜呜呜，不行，想要…哇啊”宋岚清楚地意识到少年这样的状态是不正常的。他把薛洋拦腰抱起放到了床上，准备去问晓星尘有没有药。

腰身被手掌隔着布料托起来，离开的那一刻薛洋反而觉得空虚难耐，“哼，你别走啊…帮我，嗯，难受。”脑子里已经什么都没有了，他只想痛痛快快的射出来，宋岚回过头来的时候，他都脱了个半光，露出白皙的胸膛和消瘦的胯骨，用着自己受了伤的右手想自己解决这该死的情潮。还是一点效果也没有，薛洋苦笑了一下，在讨厌的人面前求饶，想到就难过的想放声大哭。宋岚带着粗重的呼吸试图理解这几分钟内发生的一切，少年说要来谢罪，然后怎么就变成这样了呢？“你怎么了？”走到床边，发现他弄得床单上都是水渍。

宋岚有洁癖，他不喜欢别人碰自己的东西，皱起了眉头掀开了他的衣服想看清楚。这一掀可不得了，少年生的白净，连后面的小口都是粉粉的，正收缩着吐着清液。薛洋想让他帮帮自己，抓住了他的手腕，但也扯不动，只是捏了捏，轻哼了两声便羞得闭上了眼睛。宋岚看着他这副任君处置的样子，咽了咽口水，他也不熟悉自己的欲望，所以在对着少年羞红的脸颊和美好的胴体起了反应的时候，下意识的想压抑。

可薛洋不时地扭动让他明白少年等不了了，带着剑茧的手指凑了过去，伸进了翕动的小口。“啊！那里不行，呜，进来了嗯，不是那里！”所有的意识都集中在了被触碰的地方，薛洋意识到他在干什么，惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。不是这样的，不可以进来。挺起了腰想把他的手指排出去，宋岚却只感觉到了他下面的小嘴热情的吮吸，看了看他使劲儿往前顶的胸脯，欲拒还迎的样子是绝对的引诱，带着疑问抚了上去，“这里？”已经发硬的乳粒被指肚轻柔的按过，薛洋摇着头哭出了声，他知道自己逃不掉了。

三根手指在后面搅动，薛洋的前端已经渗出了液体，就在他离高潮还差一点点的时候，宋岚这个混蛋起身去解裤子了。咬着牙在心里把他骂了个遍，看到他高翘的性器的时候还是吓白了脸。“宋道长，别…哼，后面不行。”红着鼻头试图夹起腿，被宋岚拨开了膝盖，按住成了大开的姿势。“嗯！救命…小矮，晓星尘！救唔呜呜呜。”本想叫小矮子，但意识到这不是金麟台，马上改口叫了晓星尘。宋岚及时的吻了上去，拦下了他后面的话。

本以为会进的很费力，没想到一挺腰就整个操了进去，完全勃起的肉刃把穴口撑开，薛洋失神的睁大了眼睛，呻吟从唇间泄出，随着他微微退出一点，再次顶进来，终于如愿的射了出来。“哈，受不住的…嗯。”他力气太大，只会一味的往里进，进到了底就退一下再进。没两下屁股就被他撞得酸痛，“轻，哈轻点，痛…”宋岚虽是被欲望冲昏了头脑，但还是放轻了力气照顾了少年的身体。出了精之后清醒了一些的薛洋支配了自己最后一点力气，挥起了拳头敲在了宋岚肩膀上。

宋道长被打的挺委屈，伸出了一只手制住了他的两个手腕，按在了头顶。“啊！你，出去呜呜呜。”看着宋岚面无表情的脸，眨着眼睛挤出眼泪，恶狠狠地瞪着他。可宋岚只看到了一对楚楚可怜的大眼睛，湿润的望向自己，吻掉了他的眼泪，小心的避开了他手上的伤口。“呜呜，放开，吧。”头发糊在脸侧，很痒，但手腕被牵制的感觉和下身被贯穿的爽利占了主导，嘴里喘出来的大部分都是模糊的少年音，带着一点撒娇的意味，听得宋岚很上头。

晓星尘作为修道之人，耳力极佳，在薛洋说金光瑶让他来谢罪的时候他就听了个全。少年喊他的名字的确把他惊得乱了思绪，伴着成美讨饶的哭叫站到了窗边，顺着没吹灭了蜡烛看到了血脉喷张的画面。子琛还算穿戴整齐，可身下的少年已经衣衫尽褪，两只藕臂被按在头顶，他梗着脖子说着什么，露出了红透的耳朵，泛着水光的嘴唇被小舌舔过，漂亮的让人移不开眼。子琛显然也是这么觉得的，他低下头来吻了少年，看着两人紧闭着眼睛的缱绻时光，攥紧了衣角默默地回了屋。

成美非常享受这样的事情，至少宋岚是这么认为的，他托着少年的腰帮他分担力气，每每用拇指抚过他的后背，他喘息的调子就会变得更加婉转愉悦。薛洋在射过第二次之后清楚地知道自己不能再来了，他不想在敌人面前再丢脸了，可他也不想低声下气的求饶，于是他选择了咬紧牙关抿住嘴，不再发出一点羞耻的声音。发现了异状的宋岚不解的松开了他的手腕，拨开了他脸上的头发，一发力就把人抱了起来，薛洋跨坐在他的身上，重重的颤抖了一下。

“太多了…”他还不熟悉这种过度快感带来的无力感，只会觉得这样的自己好没用，倒在他怀里抽泣了两声。宋岚以为是自己太过粗暴，捋着他的后背道了歉。“对不起，我，我不会。”本想问他是不是疼了，但视线被少年手腕上的红痕吸引住了，自己根本没用多大力，得多嫩的皮肤才能留下这样的痕迹？看了看少年白皙的脖颈，嗯，是挺嫩的，说是肤如凝脂都不为过。真怕自己伤到他，赶紧退了出来，也不敢看他被自己弄成了什么样子，外袍都没套就冲出了门自己解决去了。

薛洋逃过一劫的大口喘着气，用近乎虚脱的手臂撑起了上身，听小矮子说宋岚是个洁癖，伸手抹了把肚皮上自己射出来的东西，岔着腿蹭到了墙边，把一手粘腻都抹到了他的衣服内侧。得逞的笑了笑，没走两步就撑不住的跪在了地上，干脆直接趴了，在冰凉的地面上睡着了。

宋岚回屋的时候被这情景搞得头疼，赶紧把少年捞起来，抱回了床上，看着他通红的屁股和腿根，宋道长的脸上也染上了绯色，和他一并躺着，闻到他发间的味道，不自在的咳了一声，也合上了眼睛。

/////

穿戴整齐的少年托着下巴看着悠悠转醒的宋道长，在他转过身来的时候警惕的向后移了移，“你别碰我。”一只手指顶在他的脸前，不善的话语充满了警告的意味，宋岚听话的没动，换来了少年一个甜腻的笑。“总有一天，”薛洋转了转手腕，看了看被他弄出来的印子，“我会亲手杀了你。”那笑不知道什么时候消失了，宋岚也终于从他眼睛里看出了狠毒，被他弄得不知所措，有些内疚的扶了扶额，想道歉，可少年已经轻巧的窜到了门边，“成美，我不是有意的…”明明是你让我帮忙的啊？虽说自己是有些失控，可他也很享受的样子啊，怎么就罪以致死了呢？

薛洋连个眼神都没给他，御剑就回了金麟台。宋岚倒回床上，仔细想了想昨天遇到少年的过程，可能他还是对自己出手的那一下怀恨在心吧。这成美的确想敛芳尊说的那样，脾气过为古怪，在道观长大的宋道长完全理解不了为什么他如此顽劣。但又想到他高潮时的表情，觉得自己不理解的事情可能还多着呢，比如为什么会因为少年动情。

漂亮的男孩子谁不喜欢呢，没睡好觉的不止宋道长，他隔壁的晓星尘和发现薛洋不见了的敛芳尊都没能休息的安稳。金光瑶看到薛洋手腕上的痕迹，眼睛里都要喷出火苗来。“你这是从屋里让人绑去了？”当着薛洋的面把他最喜欢的点心塞进嘴里，七拐八拐的调子透着十分的不满。“你口中的君子。”甩了甩手腕，在他对面坐下了。“告诉你了不要去招惹。”这薛洋可就不干了，“老子没招惹他，他先碰的我！”金光瑶说不过他这小孩儿脾气，把冰粥的碗往他面前推了推。“所以是那位道长来金麟台拜访了你咯？”薛洋气的鼓起了腮帮子，猛塞了两口粥，还是觉得气不过，甚至有些委屈。为什么自己的身体会这样？没有这讨厌的身体，老子早把他们搞得跪下叫爹了。

金光瑶瞅着小孩儿委屈的发愣，眼看着就要掉眼泪了，赶紧起身从桌上拿过了小盒。“成美，来。”薛洋不应，金光瑶只好走到了他的旁边，小心的给他别了发饰。“是什么？”少年的好奇心上来了，拽着金光瑶的袖子闹着要看。在镜子里看到闪着金光的叶子，轻轻的摸了摸。发饰和衣物不一样，一般亲人或男女求爱才会互赠发饰，从来没人给过薛洋如此贵重的东西，少年默默地低下了头。

“你体质特殊，以后不准晚上一个人在外面。”尤其是这种人员杂乱的时期，要知道金光瑶半夜没睡担心薛洋是不是出事了，要不是一早上人就回来了，估计他已经派人全兰陵的找了。薛洋点了头，说了自己要沐浴，绞干了头发之后就赖在了敛芳尊的床上。金光瑶默许了，自己坐在桌前阅信件。注意到薛洋脖子上的吻痕，眯了眯眼睛，五天后便是清谈会前的宴席，看来自己和二位道长有的聊了。

TBC.


	3. 禁止触摸（三）

金家上下都在忙活着布置会场，薛洋不想被到处指使，趁着金光瑶出门的功夫，溜出来跑到集市上，结果远远地看到宋岚，连吃的都没敢多看，转头就往炼尸场跑。自己本来也不知道多少可以去的地方，只有熟悉的环境才能有一点安全感。

晓星尘眼尖的看到一抹金色快速的快步跑开，也没多想就跟了上去。总觉得自己有愧于他，但也不知道说什么，只是默默地跟着，想看看他要去哪里。少年没有注意到自己身后亮眼的白，叼着一根狗尾巴草贴着路边蹦蹦跳跳的走着。

熟悉的山路走起来让心情放松了很多，薛洋跳起来抓了一簇槐花，选一朵掰开来，伸出舌尖把一点点花蜜卷进嘴里，清甜的味道把他的嘴角也带了起来。边走边吃的站到了炼尸场的边上，抱着膝盖在树边坐了下来。“道长找我有事？”眨着眼睛抬了头，食指伸到嘴边，舔掉了指尖最后一点清香。

“成美。”晓星尘走近了，理了拂尘行了个礼。要是常人发现了这里，薛洋早就杀人灭口了，但眼前这个人，还真没办法动手，也怪自己，穿着金星雪浪跑到这里，的确是过于显眼了。“道长认得这里？”看晓星尘摇头，算是暂且松了一口气。“这里阴气很重，不宜久留。”霜华有些不稳，晓星尘向地上的少年伸出了一只手，但对方完全没有理会的意思。“这儿以前是我的家，不过很久不住了，也就不请道长进去坐了。”

这儿是他的家？晓星尘仔细打量了一下这间破败的小屋，外面还有很大的一片空地，四周的植物都死光了，只剩荒芜的土面，不知道这里曾发生过什么。“那日…”晓星尘才说了两个字，薛洋就笑出了声，“原来是想说这个呀。你们这些‘正人君子’，真有意思。晓道长听得还算满意吗？”摸了摸自己的手腕，那里的痕迹已经淡了，看来金光瑶的药的确是好东西，手背上的伤也已经愈合的差不多。要不是晓星尘提起来，薛洋还真的没想再想。

“我，”晓星尘有口难言，他抿着嘴皱起了眉头。“想必是不满意了。都能跟到这儿来，我现在跑是不是来不及了？”松手放开了剑柄，黑色的长剑应声落地。“不是的。”晓星尘看着少年向自己走过来，往后退了两步。“怎么，敢想不敢做？”甩了甩头发，对着他笑了起来。“没有，不是的，我，我送你回去。”退着退着就撞到了树上，低着头不肯看他的眼睛。

“成美，子琛他…应该是有苦衷的，我知道你是不情愿的，我…替他和你道歉。”薛洋越听越气，他打我你来帮他道歉，他操了我你也要替他道歉，你他妈是什么烂好人啊，他做什么都是有苦衷的，你怎么知道他就都是对的？“装的一副什么都懂得样子，累吗？”薛洋的笑里带着一点邪气，明亮的眼睛紧紧地盯着晓星尘，两步走到他身前，随手解下了自己的腰带。

“是我求他的。”食指滑过晓星尘的鼻梁，上下打量了他的装束。拉起了他的手腕，“当然是因为他先碰了我。”拉着他的手放到了自己的脖子上，“就像这样。”他身上的温度从他的手掌传到自己的身上，薛洋深深地闭上了眼睛。“啊~”湿润的红唇为了发出愉悦的叫声，微微的张开，露出了红艳的舌尖。晓星尘看的呆了，也跟着张了张嘴。反应过来之后就想收回手，但薛洋也用了力气，把他整个人都往前拽了拽，指尖轻擦过少年的脸侧，他笑着享受了这一刻。

“晓星尘，”贴着他的耳侧轻声叫着他的名字，伸过手去解他的衣服，“我最喜欢，这里。”拉着他的手贴上自己的大腿，“嗯！哈。”薛洋呼出的气打在晓星尘的耳尖，他的大脑一片空白，手背贴着少年细嫩的腿根，有些微微的发抖。同时发抖的还有薛洋的腰，他的眼睛里已经充满了水汽，可晓星尘还像个死人一样没反应。“你想，嗯，知道我说，了什么？”他搂着晓星尘的肩膀，把头靠在了他的胸前，“我说，宋道长…哈，求你，帮帮我。”感觉到他的另一只手环上自己的腰，得逞的笑了出来。

“我难受，唔”把所有的重心都放在了他身上，扒着他的领口贴上了他胸前裸露的皮肤。感觉到了他的僵硬，抬了抬头，“嗯呃，怎么？”眯起充满了欲望的眼睛看向了他，薛洋才不信晓星尘能把他推开，他要让晓星尘看清宋岚是什么人，也要让他看清自己，摆着一副明月清风的样子，做出了什么淫秽的行径。“晓，星尘~”上翘的尾音透着薛洋对他走神的不满，有关少年的一切勾去了晓星尘的魂，他眨了眨眼睛，本想抬手把领子拉回来，但那手贴着少年的腿根准备往回抽的时候，感觉到了一股湿意。他知道自己不该这样做的，可身体不知怎么的不受控制，当手指碰到那处紧缩的小口，薛洋立马挺着腰叫了出来，“哼嗯。”这晓星尘倒真是缩手缩脚，蜻蜓点水一样的碰了碰，便不敢动了。“这…”晓道长脑子终于转过弯儿来自己是摸到了什么，瞪大了眼睛看了看薛洋。

晓星尘的手腕贴着少年完全勃起的炙热，薛洋觉得自己的身子渐渐没了力气，扒上他的脖子就完全放松了下来。“嗯，想要…”抬了抬腰，用前端蹭着他的手腕，舒服的气息都有点不稳。晓星尘还想帮他把衣服穿回来，刚放开他腰后面的那只手，薛洋就整个人倒了下去，仰躺在了地上。金星雪浪袍跟着散开，少年的全貌终于展现在晓星尘面前。地上开着一朵金色的花，瓣上带着白色的纹路，可能是刚绽开不久，娇嫩的蕊芯还带着点点露水，漂亮的让人移不开眼。“地上好硬。”薛洋噘着嘴，完全蹬掉了裤子，向衣衫不整的白衣道人伸出了手。

腰封早就被薛洋折腾松了，晓星尘干脆认着它掉了下去，蹲下身想把薛洋抱起来。他用手搂过薛洋的后背，还没发力就被吻住了，嘴里面的敏感点最为密集，少年先把他引过来，被吻得爽了又要下嘴咬，幸好晓星尘躲得快，迅速的推开了他。“唔，给我。”刚刚尝到一点甜头的薛洋哪肯让晓星尘就此收手，看着他重心不稳向后坐过去，滚了一圈趴到了他的身上。“切，表里不一。”手直接伸到了他的胯间，碰到鼓起来的那一包，薛洋又笑了起来。本来还害怕晓星尘是不举呢，差点就以为自己要这幅样子回去见金光瑶，吓得都有点清醒了，现在看来，他这不是挺有感觉的。

白色的道服也摊开来，晓星尘看着少年的手拨开衣物覆上自己的阳根，红着脸闭上了眼睛，他不想让少年觉得自己对他有非分之想，但已经被揭露到这种程度，说什么也都晚了。“嗯，成美。”闷哼了一声，握着他的手腕想拉开，刚碰上薛洋就整个人倒在了自己身上。“晓道长喜欢忍着，那你帮帮我吧。”手指在他的掌心点了点，枕在他的胸前闭上了眼睛。

周身都是青草的味道，身上的少年体温很高，从来没感受过的光滑的皮肤夺去了自己的意识，他柔软的嘴唇贴着自己的胸口，乳首被虎牙狠狠地咬过，晓星尘抖了一下，伸手拍上了薛洋的后背。消瘦的肩胛有着一层薄薄的肌肉，他只是抚了上去，还没动，少年就仰了仰头射了出来。两人的欲望贴在一起，微凉的液体落在腹间，晓星尘梗起脖子看了看小腹上的白浊，脑子真的炸开了。少年显然是舒服了，懒懒的打了个哈欠，撑着草地想起身。

这下晓星尘可不干了，翻身就把少年压在了身下。“唔，晓道长不是巴不得我起来吗？”漫不经心的躲开了他的触碰，在阳光里伸了伸胳膊。“为什么？”晓星尘忍得眼眶都发红了，捏着拳头砸在了他的脸侧的地上。“因为我喜欢你呀。”少年的眸子被阳光照得通透，闪着漂亮的琥铂色。晓道长粗重的呼吸慢慢的压下来，薛洋目不转睛的看着他的眼睛，拎起他的发梢，贴到了嘴边吻了吻。“你都这样跟着我，不是也喜欢我？”

“我…”这才是他们第三次见面，晓星尘回想着脑中的记忆。被敛芳尊护在身后的…在子琛塌上的…都是有着不同表情的少年。看着他发愣的样子，薛洋放开了他的头发笑了一声，“原来是对着谁都能发情啊，我知道了。”还有点儿惋惜，不过自己已经爽完了，横竖也不亏。本意也就是羞辱一下他，拨了拨他的手示意他起来，但没有得到任何的回应。

大腿突然被他拉开，薛洋瞪大了眼睛看向了他。“我不是见谁都发情…”少年的心意完全冲破了晓星尘的任何念想。又想起了那晚他叫自己名字的声音，闭着眼睛吻了下去。“唔嗯。”薛洋勾起了嘴角，抬起了膝盖勾上了他的腰侧。

感觉到有东西顶在身后，薛洋偏过头嗯了一声。但那好像不是手指，“呃，等等…”他不会要直接进来吧？可薛洋说什么都晚了，晓道长早就忍不过了，硕大的龟头直接顶开了小口，薛洋吓得冷汗都出来了，他哪知道这傻道士什么也不懂，提起枪就要上啊。“哈，痛…”大腿紧紧地夹着他的腰，清晰地感受着身后的进犯。幸好特殊的体质已经分泌了液体，晓星尘进的还算顺利，只是被紧裹的感觉太过刺激，他有些不敢动。

薛洋顺着他的力气，也往上蹭着，硬生生撑开的感觉实在是太过刺激，能躲掉一些是一些。身下的草地还算松软，只是降得露水还没完全蒸干，有几丝凉气渗到少年裸露的后背上，一蹭还有些湿润。身后越凉，身体里的东西温度越高，微微上翘的龟头抵着柔软的肠壁往里进，晓星尘的手指还扒着穴口，眼看着他慢慢地全部吃了进去。

“哼，太硬了，呜。”薛洋扒着他的肩膀，手指扣进他的后背，挠出了整齐的红痕。晓星尘以为他说的是地上太硬，搂上他的腰就翻了个身。“啊啊！”薛洋跪在地上，因为腿软使不上力气，直接就坐到了底。瞬间贯穿的快感变成喘息从嘴里吐出来，合不拢的唇间流下了津液。身后的饱胀令少年非常满足，但第一次在上面有种陌生的恐惧，“呜，晓星…尘”腰眼被他按住了，道人的双腿微微蜷了起来，搂着少年顶起了胯。

几乎没有前戏让薛洋的后穴异常的紧致，晓星尘在退出时甚至带出了一点娇嫩的穴肉，再次挺进时又会被重新顶入，山间微凉的清风吹过两人的发间，薛洋自觉地打开了腿，想帮他进的更顺畅一些。“嗯，好胀！”身体里被塞得满满当当，有些失神的半张着嘴，看到了旁边长得野花，对着那个方向伸了伸手。

“啊…呃，轻点啊。”枕在他的胸前，扒着他的肩膀想往上逃。被撑得艳红的穴口吞吐着炙热的肉具，薛洋想把腰立起来，但晓星尘不肯，按上了他的肩膀把少年留在了怀里。“唔唔，太快了，哈”嫩肉被快速顶弄，自己的前端又被他压在了身前，薛洋难受的想射，但敌不过晓星尘的力气。很快晓道长的肩膀也遭了秧，被少年抓出了交错的道子。

“啊，到了呃，”费力的蹬了蹬双腿，射在了两人紧贴的腹肌上。薛洋不喜欢粘腻的感觉，推着晓星尘的胸口撑起了上身，捞起了道袍胡乱抹了抹，“哼，”刚把屁股撅起来了一点，晓星尘就不依不饶的顶了上来。“操，啊！”本来腿蜷在一起就够酸的了，膝盖好不容易跪起来，腰又让他弄得没了力气。“啊哈…啊顶到了…嗯”晓星尘抬手擦了擦他的嘴角，他的身子里面又湿又暖，箍得小处男想射的欲望暴涨。“成美…”阳光打在少年玉一样的皮肤上，漂亮的有些不真实。被内射的感觉并不好，少年呜咽着，挣扎着想推开他，“嗯！别…”

发泄过后的晓星尘坐起了身，搂着腰把人抱了起来，想去捡他的衣服。薛洋受不了那只手，挣了一下，离开了他的牵制。“怎么了？晓星尘不解他的躲避，视线追随着他转了头。“离我远点。”现在没有明显的腿软，正是开溜的好时候。“是…哪里不舒服吗？”红着脸的晓星尘异常的俊俏，薛洋看的入迷，嘴角敷衍的抽了抽。“是啊，晓道长还不知道为什么我碰不得。”低了低头，看了看地上的衣服。“其实我也不知道为什么，但如果你不喜欢我，就不要碰我了。”说到这儿晓星尘可不干了，捏过他的下巴就吻了上去。

“！！”哪儿想到这道士这么禁不起逗，被他卷住了舌头，有些害怕的往后退过去。他退一步，晓星尘就往前压一步，没两下就抵上了树。“诶啊”粗粝的树皮凉凉的，薛洋沾了一下，整个人便窜着缩进了晓星尘怀里。精壮的手臂抵在他身后，绵长的亲吻弄得薛洋浑身发懒，从鼻子里哼了一声，瘫在了晓星尘身上。

“又想要了？”晓星尘这次主动抚上了少年的阳物，动起手指伺候了起来。“呀，都说了别碰…哼呜”闷闷的鼻音显得格外的可爱，龟头被修剪整齐的指甲轻轻地挑过，薛洋搂紧了他的脖子闭上了眼。“冷。”想往身边唯一的热源靠，但又怕和他的接触会让自己更不好受。晓星尘注意到少年的腿间，因为刚刚的摩擦，白嫩的大腿内侧都磨得泛起了粉，瞬间有些心猿意马，宽大的手掌轻柔的抚了上去，薛洋瞬间抖了起来。“啊，别摸了，不想要了嗯！”

有些发软的身子被他翻了过去，踉跄了两步扶了一下树干，晓星尘就掰开屁股顶了进来。“啊！干什？啊~”薛洋下意识的向前窜了一下，下巴蹭上了树皮，留下了一道划痕。晓星尘眼看着他整个人往树上啪，伸了一只手拉着薛洋的肩膀不让他乱动，另一只爬到了身前捏了捏他的乳尖。“唔，会坏掉的…”刚刚流到穴口的浊液又被晓星尘直接顶进了深处，薛洋受不住的尖叫了一声。

他的耻骨一下一下的撞在薛洋的臀上，看着有弹性的臀瓣跟着上下耸动，晓星尘腾出一只手拍了拍。“唔唔呜，住手啊！”被打屁股有一种奇特的耻辱感，从来没有人打过薛洋的屁股，他咬着嘴唇哭出了声。“啊！你…讨厌，哈，啊~”晓星尘进到了深处不动了，俯下身来亲他的后背。

薛洋的肩胛正中有一块极为敏感的地方，早些时候晓星尘的手不小心碰上去，少年就交代了，现在他的嘴唇正贴在那里，一下一下的吻着。“混，蛋！”薛洋又爽又累，边喘边骂，没说两句就有点缺氧，腿也撑不住，直接往地上跪去。

没想到他会倒下去，晓星尘看着跪趴在地上的薛洋楞了一下，慢半拍的重新抚上了他的胯。“啊…要嗯，去了。”熟悉的眩晕感袭来，薛洋把头枕在了小臂上，咬着牙射了出来。但这次他没有睡过去，晓星尘在做什么他还一清二楚的感受着，肉刃不知疲倦的进出，这频率让他的穴口都有点合不拢，冷空气在他退出的间隙灌入，薛洋感觉到自己牙齿的颤抖，连喘吸都断了节奏。

晓道长大概是看出了少年对内射的抗拒，很礼貌地拔出来射在了草地上。薛洋没有动，而是保持了这个被迫承受的姿势，冻得轻哼了两声。衣服被晓星尘仔细的穿好，佩剑也被他从地上捡了起来，递到了少年的手里。

薛洋受了凉，整个人都有些恍惚，从此他可能也要厌恶青草的味道了。并没有再看晓星尘，御剑就回了金麟台。晓星尘没有跟上去，他现在的心情非常复杂，他对少年的感情青涩认真，可对方见了自己就认为自己是色胚直接脱了衣服，这之中定是有什么误会吧。都怪自己过于冲动，应该和他慢慢说开的。

他的每一句话都在自己的脑子里，他说是因为子琛碰了他，才求他的，这是什么意思？白衣道人带着沾了泥的衣服和头发回了住处，看得宋道长直皱眉头。但晓星尘就跟失了魂一样，什么都没放就坐在了桌边，一坐就是一下午。

薛洋洗了澡睡了个午觉，起来就发了热，整个人烧的天昏地暗。金光瑶抽不出来身，请了大夫熬了药，到了该喝药的时候才现了身。“哪儿浪去了？”注意到他的下巴上有一块印子，思考不出来干什么能划到那里。捏起了勺子，举到了薛洋嘴边。“喝了就不难受了。”躺在床上的人紧紧地裹着被子，摇着脑袋说什么也不肯张嘴。“我让他们加了蜜，甜的，还是你想要上次那个丹药？”一提到那个小药丸儿薛洋的表情瞬间不好了。没辙的撅了噘嘴，还是放松了牙关，微微的张了口。

这世界上哪儿有加了蜜就能变好喝的药啊，薛洋的五官都要皱到一起，喝了两口便不肯再喝了。“谁让你去玩儿水，把自己弄得一身泥回来。”金光瑶没有弟弟，也不知道这个年纪应该怎么教育，在他脑袋上弹了一下。

“干嘛！”薛洋捂着额头瞪了他一眼，我都病了你还这样。“你故意的吧？”金光瑶双手交握撑在了他的床边。“想这样躲过清谈会？”薛洋被喂了难喝的药，噘着嘴不肯说话，把薄被蒙过了头顶。“还会害羞，真有意思。”金光瑶还有事要忙，见他也不说话也不喝药，就起身出去了。

TBC.


	4. 禁止触摸（四）

这宴席最后薛洋还是去了，站在一身华服的金光瑶旁边，看着他对来宾一个一个的请安，有些不耐烦。没等到他们开始布菜就溜了出来，自己走到旁的院子去找清净。

晓星尘和宋岚是当下热门的话题，两个人自然是抽不开身，眼睁睁的看着少年出了门，各怀心事的继续应付了事。金光瑶则是要气炸了，这成美整天就会乱跑，线下人多眼杂，他要是闹出什么事端，传都不用传，直接就都知道了。

薛洋找了个清净的院子，蹬着树干就上了树，像只猫儿一样仰在树枝上，晒着太阳合上了眼。“这金星雪浪也太俗气了，还一种这么一大片，金家人看了也不眼花，还是莲花坞好，是吧江澄？”魏无羡迷路了，这金麟台走到哪儿都是种着一样的花儿，他也不知道现在是走到了哪儿。“嘘。”刚想接着吐槽，就被江澄拉住了胳膊。“看那儿。”指了指树上的一抹金色，拍了拍他告诉他别再说了。

“这位小公子，请问百花宴是这边吗？”两人走到树下，合手行了个礼，薛洋转过了头，“云梦江氏，魏无羡。”“江澄。”薛洋的眼睛在两人之间打量了一番，又慢慢的合了回去。“哎？这人哑巴啊？”魏无羡捡了个石子就要捏诀砸他，薛洋感觉到了，懒洋洋的伸了手，“那边。”魏无羡还想说他没礼貌，被江澄一声“谢过。”拽着胳膊拉走了。“人家都听到你说金家的不好了还能有好脾气，不给你往反了指就不错了。”

薛洋难得清静一会儿，肚子饿了就跑去了膳房，自己喜欢的点心一手一个，没走两步就碰上了晓星尘。视而不见的继续往金光瑶的院子走，他就是打定了主意这个晓星尘不敢和自己说话。可没走两步又看到宋道长，薛洋噎了一下，狠狠地咽了一口才把嗓子里的东西怼了下去。“咳咳咳。”两只手都举着吃的，站在原地咳了起来。

这下二人都安耐不住了，也不知他是不是身体不适，晓星尘刚往前走了一步，就被金光瑶的手拦住了去路。“抱歉，二位道长，成美身有隐疾，旁的人碰不得。”不管他们俩知不知道和他的情况，这一句旁的人，把二人说的都低下了头。薛洋看到金光瑶来了，瞬间硬气了起来，咳通了嗓子，一边一口解决了点心，对着两个人一一行了礼，之后就跟着金光瑶回屋去了。

“你就非要乱跑！”金光瑶气的头都大了，薛洋除了杀人就会添乱，下午自己不在，还是把门锁上为好。“那我饿了，怎么办嘛…”吃着金光瑶给自己备的粥菜，懒散的撑着下巴撅起了嘴。罢了，没出事就好，金光瑶摆了摆手不和他计较，脱了衣服午休去了。

下午薛洋还真就被小矮子锁在了院子里，这就是金光瑶告诉他别再到处溜达了，他自己也的确安分了，在院子里溜达着，无聊的要发出芽来。本想回到屋里躺着去，结果听到了门外的动静。“这金麟台还有锁着的院子？肯定有什么蹊跷。”话音刚落，就从门缝里飞了一个纸人进来。薛洋挥剑就要砍，三招都没削到，眉头一皱，准备和它练练。

“欸欸欸，小公子，手下留情啊！”魏无羡蹬着墙头翻了进来，跑着就冲着薛洋的方向过来了。急撤了三步，薛洋没有收剑，而是把剑尖指向了来者。“咱们肯定有什么误会…误会，”魏无羡本想赶紧道歉，结果突然觉得这事情有些不对。“哎不对啊，这院门上了锁，里面还有人，你才是小偷吧？”薛洋冷冷的笑了一下，收起了剑，掸了掸肩上不存在的灰尘。魏无羡看着他这一身金星雪浪，“难道，这锁…锁得是，你？”

他不会是什么怪物吧，魏无羡尴尬的笑了两声，“那个，我不是故意的。我就先，走了哈。”指了指墙外，飞身跃了上去。这一上墙可不妙，正好看到晓星尘和宋岚往这个方向来，在墙头跑了两步，避开了二人走了。

晓星尘和宋岚对视了一下，又见了那个锁，觉得不妙，翻过了墙头就进了院子。薛洋正在思考为什么自己刺不准那纸人，长剑拎在手里来回挥着，就看到两个煞星站到了自己面前。“成美，你没事吧？”还是晓星尘先开口了，薛洋眉头一皱觉得大事不妙，横过了剑对着二人，摆出了防御的姿势。“别过来啊。”瞪着眼睛握紧了剑柄，他肯定是打不过，这可怎么办呢。

“我们没有恶意，只是想说清楚…”说清楚什么呀，薛洋嗤了一声，“有什么可说的，别人觉得二位明月清风傲雪凌霜，可我知道你们真正的嘴脸呀，放心，这种事情我不会乱说，不会坏了二位道长的名声的。”还是收起了剑，做了一个请的手势，希望二位怎么来的还怎么走。“这与名声无关。”宋道长难得开口，薛洋对着他甜腻的笑了笑。“那就更好了，二位赶紧请回吧，一会儿敛芳尊回来了，我可要辨不清了。”

“你和敛芳尊…”晓星尘抿着嘴的样子在薛洋眼里像个受气的小媳妇。“原来晓道长在意的不是自己的挚友，怎么，连这都可以分享？”拨了拨自己的衣带，又伸手挑了一下宋岚的。“今日就是为了此事而来。”晓星尘的脸色泛起了红。“你想让我在你们之间挑一个？”薛洋笑的猖狂，“真看得起自己啊。”看着宋岚毫无波动的脸色，站到了他身边。“那我是不是要与你们同游，晓道长看得惯这些？”踮起脚尖吻了吻宋岚的脸侧，他瞳孔微张，有些僵硬的偏了偏头。

“你也觉得挺恶心的吧。”挑了挑宋岚的下巴尖儿，薛洋对着二人摊了牌，“依我看呢，宋道长对我毫无意思，只不过是被我强迫了一晚，对吧？”拍了拍宋岚燥起来了的脸颊，这才转向了晓星尘，“你呢，缩手缩脚，要不是这具身体，我可能也硬不起来，可惜了这张脸，我本来还有点心动的。”凑到晓星尘的面前，蹙着眉把他上下打量了一遍，“此事，此事，在我这里不算什么事，现在二位也知道我体质特殊，发生过的事，都不是我的本意。”

看着两人都不说话，拍了拍手再次做了请回的手势，“二位如果没有事了，就请回吧，之后不必再见。”晓星尘愣在原地，漂亮的眸子里充满了难过，薛洋看的奇怪，怎么还搞得跟我操了你一样，占了便宜就赶紧滚吧，他还想占一辈子便宜不成？

宋岚则是握紧了拂尘开了口，“你怎能这样作践自己？”他低沉的声音里带着一点薛洋听不懂的情绪。“我作践自己？要不要我提醒你是谁先碰的我？我让你帮我不是让你上了我！我有选择吗？我喊了救命，他来帮我了吗？”手指顶到了晓星尘胸前，“我要是作践自己，二位道长那么 厉 害~ 此不是够我作践一辈子？”那个阴阳怪气的厉害说的两人都失了声，像两尊雕塑一样陷入了沉默。

薛洋已经找不到什么可说的，不明白他们为什么还在这儿站着。刚动了一步，宋岚也跟着动了，想跑的念头还没实施，就被宋道长吻住了。“喔”瞪大了眼睛想推开他，但在动手之前，热流已经顺着唇间散到了全身，下面已经起了反应。“你干什么？”红着脸大叫了一声，捂着自己的嘴退到了门边。不仅薛洋吓了一跳，晓星尘也吓得不轻。宋岚看上去倒是镇定，“之前，不是你强迫我，以后也不会是。”

薛洋两眼一转，“说反了，是你强迫我。”捏着拳头看了看四周，做出了今天最错误的一个决定。他选择了逃跑。隐约记得上次被抽了一拂尘，也是吹了吹风才冷静下来的。可他哪儿跑得过晓星尘和宋岚，连金麟台的那座山头都没跑过，一个不留神往前栽了一下，就被白衣道人箍在了怀里。“放手！”打了他两下，发现没效果之后转头就咬了晓星尘一口。“你干什么？”被上的是我，他们干嘛不依不饶的？

晓星尘的手透过衣物落在薛洋的腰上，有一点痒，燥热的感觉让他半边身子都烧了起来。“要不行了，呜，放开啊！”晓星尘捋了捋他的头发，“我不会再缩手缩脚了。”薛洋挣不开，只好放松了上身，脑袋顺着他的肩膀滑了下去，夕阳映得他的眸子，像是着了火。晓星尘对着他的脖子一按，薛洋就两眼一黑晕了过去。

/////

薛洋终于承认了自己就应该听金光瑶的，不该惹这二位。现在正被晓星尘抱着坐在浴桶里，浑身都泛着潮红，“啊！！别碰那里！”不知是被水汽迷了眼睛，还是自己已经恍惚了，眼前似乎出现了闪动的亮斑。两条完全无力的腿被架开，腰被他的胳膊锁住。身下被借着温水开拓着，薛洋咬着牙捏着桶边，想找回一点理智。晓星尘落在他颈侧的吻，让唯一没在水里的部分也烧了起来。

“哼，想要，要到了。嗯，再摸一下。”他的手一动，水里就卷起了一阵风，水波打在胸口，都是更多的快感。薛洋张着嘴，无声的射了出来。蒸的快要昏过去了的薛洋被架了起来，晓星尘穿着里衣，把人抱到了宋岚的屋里。“子琛。”他知道这样是不对的，可薛洋这样招惹了自己，怎么能就这样不了了之再也不见呢。

宋子琛这辈子第一次遇到这种人，不知道的还以为薛洋是采花贼呢，堂堂仙门世家的客卿，竟然做出如此无赖的行径，“宋道长，还得劳烦您把我送回去，敛芳尊等着我呢。”发泄过一次的薛洋清醒了一些，托着下巴侧躺在床上，拽着宋岚的衣摆晃了晃。“顽劣。”宋岚说了一句便转头出去了，留下晓星尘和薛洋大眼瞪小眼。

“原来是晓道长来呀，道长哥哥可要轻点啊，上次磨得我好疼，一整天都没坐下呢。”晓星尘听不得这些荤话，红着脸拉过了他的手。“成美，我…我喜欢你。”道人坐在床边，拇指顺着他的骨节捋了一遍。“嗯，可我，哈啊，不…”句子都说不完就咬着牙抽回了手，把手伸进罩衫里自己解决着，皱着眉头的样子让晓星尘有些担心，“对不起，我忘了你，”看着他羞红的脸，晓星尘咽了咽口水。“你要上就上啊，哪儿来他妈那么多废话！”

对着晓星尘岔开了腿，翕动的穴口看的他愣了一下，上次没见过这般风景，不知道这么小巧的小洞是怎么吞下自己的东西的。薛洋倒是已经有些习惯了欲望的折磨，用脚尖擦着他的大腿，不紧不慢的来回磨蹭。晓星尘抿了抿嘴唇，解了两人的衣扣，双手撑在了他身侧。

“进来呀，我想要了。”指尖顺着他的胳膊一点一点的往上爬。晓星尘托着他的腰拉向了自己，穴口刚刚已经被揉弄的湿润，沉了沉腰就插了进去。“啊哈~”突如其来的刺激让薛洋一下子缩紧了肉壁，晓星尘被夹得倒吸了一口气，抄起了他的大腿按在了身前。

身体为了晓星尘而打开，才进了一个头晓道长就有些遭不住。穴口像一张小嘴，随着薛洋呼吸的节奏吸着他。薛洋偏高的体温让晓星尘觉得自己要化掉了，闭着眼睛顶了进去，感觉到点点水渍，默默地红了脸。“哈，嗯，要…”腿被他架在了肩头，大腿着着他的衣料，磨得薛洋难受。

因为腿被压在了身前，薛洋的屁股被带的翘了起来，晓星尘曲着腿，进的很顺畅。胯骨一下一下的拍在薛洋的腿根，那力气弄得床都发出了摇晃的声音。“呃啊~”不知道哪一下顶到了舒服的地方，本来咬紧的嘴唇张了开来，喘出了婉转的调子。“道长，腿，嗯~轻啊，轻点啊。”晓星尘立起了身子，进到了底的同时抓过了薛洋的脚腕。

“呜唔唔，不要！”晓星尘张开了嘴，一口咬在了他的踝骨内侧，感觉到他光滑的皮肤起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，伸出了舌尖吮了一下。不说瞬间酥麻的整条腿，就这幅画面，薛洋还没叫出声就交代了。捂着嘴堵住了所有的尖叫，瞬间咬紧的穴壁让晓星尘也猝不及防的哼出了声。“闻起来像花。”他的手指顺着迎面骨滑过膝盖，顺着大腿内侧爬上了他的小腹。“啊啊！”被他按了穴道锁了精，薛洋哭的更厉害了，两只手胡乱的拍着，被晓星尘一一握在了手里。

被牵制住的薛洋只好认着他摆弄，身下的热物缓缓地退出又快速顶入，折磨人的快感让他拱起了腰。挣扎的过程中无意间低了头，瞥到晓星尘的胯间，眼睁睁的看着那巨物末根操进自己的身体里，瞪着眼睛愣了神。出不了精的薛洋获得了成倍的快感，电流在身体里四处串着，寻找欲望的发泄口。

完全勃起的肉刃把后面塞得满满当当，快速的进出让薛洋很快被操软了腰。但后面的饱胀没有身前的难耐，薛洋断断续续的求着晓星尘，“嗯，难受啊，呜求你…”他太想射了，“乖，你体质特殊，出精太快不好。”薛洋的腿讨好的缠在他的腰上，指尖点着他的下巴，想抓但是用不上力气。“道长…宋道长。”余光注意到了一边的宋岚，偏着头看向了他。

晓星尘这才注意到了一旁的挚友，登时停住了动作，下意识的伸手挡了一下薛洋。“子琛，我…不是，他…”薛洋才不想听他解释，看他不动了，便对着宋岚伸了手。“无妨。”揉了揉薛洋的脑袋，托着他的后脑吻了上去。“哼，放过我吧。”被冷落了多时的前端可怜巴巴的翘着，等着晓星尘给他解开禁制。

“呜，宋道长，要，嗯啊！”乳头被吻过，前端硬的发疼，更想射了，“想射，求…嗯，晓星尘！”尖叫着踢了晓星尘一脚，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。没辙的解了穴道，薛洋如了愿，被伺候着射了出来。“不要你，滚！”扒拉开了晓星尘，趴过了身子把自己蜷了起来。宋岚伸手把他揽在了怀里，搂着腰把人抱了起来。“不是舒服了？”帮他抹着脸上的泪痕。“哼，讨厌。”薛洋不去看晓星尘，扒着宋岚的肩膀哭了个痛快，呼吸还没平复下来就被后背上的那只大手调起了欲望。

“唔，别，我的，嗝，剑呢，我要回家。”衣服被挑起来的时候就开始挣扎了。“臭道士，放开！”宋岚感觉到他的勃起顶着自己，皱了皱眉头。“碰哪里都会这样？”薛洋难得委屈，噘着嘴点了点头。“别碰我了，不要了…”被放回了床上，半跪着对上了晓星尘的脸。衣摆被撩开，感觉到宋岚的头发落在自己的肩上，往晓星尘的方向蹭了蹭。

“不…”宋岚的手在会阴按着，时不时擦过薛洋的根部和囊袋。实在是立不住腰，上身趴下来，被晓星尘接到了怀里。“嗯！”感觉到他的阳具拍在自己的臀瓣，一只手伸到身后去抵开他靠过来的身子。薛洋颤抖的手被宋岚拉了起来，指头的骨节被他一点一点的摸过，暧昧的和他的扣在了一起。“啊啊，嘤”合不拢的嘴巴含着晓星尘的两根手指，上颚被柔软的指肚划过，眼里又泛起了雾气。

这是薛洋第一次在没有被插入，性器也没有被抚摸的情况下射出来。“呜，哼，救命。”后背被宋岚吻着，嘴里的敏感点被晓星尘刺激着，快感的冲刷让薛洋彻底放弃了抵抗，伸出手抓上了晓星尘的胳膊。“哼，哇啊”宋岚终于顶了进来，薛洋伸长了脖子，像抓住了救命的稻草似的往前拱了拱。“又来了，呜，道长。”坚硬滚烫的东西进到了底，微微翘起的前端顶在柔软的肉壁上，薛洋喘着气摇起了头。晓星尘捧上了他的脸，安慰的吻上了他。薛洋抓着他的头发，哼哼着眯起了眼睛。晓星尘侧过了头，顺着他的脖子往下啃吻着，托起了他的上身帮他分担力气。

后入进的深，薛洋感觉要被他顶到了肚子里，类似兽交的交合方式让他觉得无比羞耻，尤其面前还对着一个晓星尘，只得闭上眼睛咬紧了牙。被迫接受了他毫无章法的顶弄，宋岚只会抬腰往里撞，没几下就弄得薛洋哆嗦着喘了起来。“太深了，嗯！啊哈”薛洋嘴上叫着受不住，身体里的嫩肉紧紧地缠着灼热的肉刃，似乎是不想让他抽出去，裹得没有一丝缝隙。

宋岚把着他的胯，把人紧紧地锁在原地。薛洋两腿打颤，雪白的臀瓣被撞得通红，他根本就跪不住，抖了一会儿还是被宋岚搂着腰抱了起来，“你想忍着？”大手摸了摸他的腰侧，对着晓星尘示意了一下，“他受不住的。”晓星尘还没射，一直支棱着欲望照顾了薛洋。“他流了好多水。”宋岚抬起了他的一只腿，把操的翻红的穴口露了出来。手指凑过去摸了一把，水渍亮晶晶的光反进晓星尘的眼睛里，他像是下定了什么决心一样，重重的点了点头。

晓星尘伸出了一只手指，贴着挚友的阳根从微肿的穴口钻了进去，轻轻地搔刮着内壁。“嗯？是什么？”薛洋感觉身下在一点一点的被撑开，蹬着双腿想逃跑。晓星尘见一根进的顺畅，并起了手指又添了一根。“痛！不要，啊！”晓星尘的两根手指往外扯着，变换着方向开拓着穴口。宋岚的肉刃还嵌在里面，薛洋感受到了细小的，像针扎一样的疼痛，等传到脑子里却变成了堆积的快感，抓紧了宋岚的衣袖扯着，含糊不清的呜咽着。

薛洋的额上出了一层细汗，他身后是宋岚，只能挺着腰仰在他身上。“住手…嗯啊！”三根手指仔细的进行进一步的扩张，薛洋觉得自己已经到了极限，又爽又怕的抽泣着，承受着宋岚发了狠的顶弄。“会坏掉的，不要！”看着晓星尘抽出手指，握上依旧精神的肉棒，惊恐的看着他下了床靠了过来。“别…别啊，啊！”晓星尘从宋岚怀里接过了薛洋，双手搂过他的膝盖窝，把人架了起来。

身体里的东西换成了晓星尘的，薛洋的意识已经很涣散了，但他还是明白了即将要发生的事情。宋岚掰着他的臀瓣，龟头抵着穴口的细缝，试图钻进窄小的甬道。“啊！”撕扯的感觉异常可怕，热，太热了！不是因为温度高，而是疼的。更可怕的是他似乎从这种痛感里迅速找到了快感，发出了近乎尖叫的呻吟。

穴口被硬生生的撑开了，周围的褶皱都被两根粗大的热物撑到了极致。“好痛，快出去！唔呜。”肠道又受到了外界的刺激，控制不住的痉挛了起来，晓星尘被他夹得血都冲到了头顶，亲着他的脸侧帮他放松。手伸到他的身前，握上了薛洋兴奋的前端，动起了手指分散他的注意力。马眼被修剪整齐的指甲抠挖了一下，薛洋紧紧地蜷起了脚趾，觉得自己全身都烧了起来。“哼，要到了，痛，不…”薛洋话都说不清楚，宋岚还没敢往里进，他就射在了晓星尘的肚皮上。

“子琛，他受不住的。”少年软糯的鼻音在晓星尘耳边嘟囔着，帮着他理了理汗湿的头发，心疼的顺了顺后背。所幸两个人也都快要到极限，晓星尘抱着薛洋，两人你进我退的顶弄了几个来回，听着薛洋的呻吟都变了调，便不再忍耐，都释放在了外面。浑身瘫软的薛洋被放回了床上，没眨两下眼睛就睡了过去。

晓星尘也不知道事情怎么就发展成了这样，修道之人本不是容易被欲望支配的，可到了薛洋这里就很容易变得一发不可收拾。本觉得他若是选了子琛，自己便告辞独行，但看少年的意思，根本不是有意与我二人，子琛可能也不高兴了吧，把人欺负的这么狠。看了看少年嫩红发肿的穴口，取了药膏来，轻手轻脚的给他上了药。

成美这体质，以后可得看好他，不能再让旁的人再碰到他了。

TBC.


	5. 禁止触摸（五）

预警：失语了

薛洋还是在宋岚的床上醒过来的，这次他被连人带被子被裹在怀里，连胳膊都被压麻了 。“唔。”推开了他的胳膊，立起了脖子想看自己的衣服在哪里。“醒了？”宋岚的声音听起来有些不悦，薛洋懒得理他，干脆掀了被子，裸着身子下床去找衣服。

避开了和他触碰，见他不理自己，也跟着起了身。“你要去哪儿？”薛洋的两个膝盖都跪肿了，背上也都是交错的痕迹，宋岚看了一眼便不敢再看了。薛洋快速穿好了衣服，本想骂他一顿，但突然发现自己说不了话了，摸了摸自己的嗓子，双眼里充满了惊讶。

看出了异状的宋岚刚向他的方向迈了一步，薛洋就冲出了门，御剑回了金麟台。一言不发的拿起了金光瑶的钱袋，推门就走了。“成美，你去哪儿了？”金光瑶刚起床，朱砂还没来得及点，向他的方向伸了伸手，没抓住人。

薛洋知道他们还要围猎，还要干很多毫无意义的事情，这是自己复仇的好时机。等我收拾了常家，再来收拾这两个，总不能当着这些仙门的人面前抹了宋岚晓星尘的脖子吧。薛洋不是傻子，自己还不想给他们陪葬。

宋岚和晓星尘以为薛洋是跑回了金麟台，也没有再追上去。等到了围猎的现场，金光瑶见了二人便迎了上来。“二位道长，成美怎么没跟来？”三个人面面相觑，愣是一分多钟都没有人说话。“他人呢？”金光瑶也意识到事情不太对，但现在也抽不开身，只能空担心。

薛洋受了刺激，心里的愤怒交织着，降灾受到他的情绪波动，嗡鸣着抖了抖。并没有直击目标赶到栎阳，而是找了几个荒山的坟头，试了自己的符咒。怨气激的他脉象相冲，呼吸不稳，咳了两声，在路边吐了几口血。

用了半个月的时间，拿几个仙门小家试了手，薛洋终于体会到了强大的感觉。没有人不享受对手跪地求饶的样子，确定自己能引起道长的注意了，才把主意打到了常家头上。

杀人也是体力活，就算有了走尸，也耗费了大部分的经历。“薛洋。”宋岚推开门的时候，正好看到他抹了最后一个人的脖子。薛洋喘的很急，拎着剑就对着他出招了。他看起来状态很不对，宋岚和晓星尘使了个眼色，撤到了院子的另一边。

“含光君，确定是这里？”除了满地死尸就是院子里的两黑一白，魏无羡还膈应了几秒钟，这才迈过了门槛，看清了正在过招的人。嗯？这不是锁在金光瑶院子里那小子吗？怎么打起来了…“有话可以，哎？”蓝湛是个话少的，拔剑就去了。魏无羡见状也不问了，跟着就往前面凑。

薛洋本来就是以一敌二的弱势，这一分神，给了宋岚一个机会。“走火入魔了。”一掌拍在薛洋的后背上，内力震到了内脏，他一口血就喷在了晓星尘的道袍上，人也跟着栽到了他身上。他杀了这么多人，想保他的命，只能说他疯了，晓星尘理解了宋岚的用意，拿了丹药塞进了薛洋嘴里。

“二位道长也是路过？”行过礼后，魏无羡看着宋岚把薛洋捆起来的时候小心翼翼的样子，总觉得画面哪里不对劲。“不是，我们是受敛芳尊之托来把薛洋带回金氏的。”没想到宋岚能说起谎话来不眨眼，晓星尘诧异了一秒，跟着点了点头。

“我们去姑苏，也途径兰陵，若是二位道长放心，我们也可代劳。”蓝忘机的话让空气凝固了一会儿，还是晓星尘先松了口。“也好，但有些私事还要在他醒来之后说清楚，要劳烦二位等一等了。”蓝忘机点了点头，捏了捏手里的小袋子，都是诡道术法，也许这个薛洋就是和凶尸有关呢。

薛洋被拴在了房梁柱上，其余的四个人收拾了院中的惨状，再回到堂内，天都已经黑透了。薛洋在四个人的视线下咳了几声，过了一会儿才睁开了眼睛。手腕上的捆仙锁栓的并不紧，手腕一来一去的摩擦，让他整个人都泛起了不正常的粉红。

晓星尘和宋岚知道是怎么回事，没想到他严重成这样，面色都不怎么好看。薛洋觉得眼前的一片都是血红的，虽有了丹药修复止血，但还是被那一掌伤的及重。血一点一点的从他的嘴角留下来，但他呼吸非常急促，好像随时就要死过去。

“呃，他是不是很危险啊。”魏无羡想起了院子里的情景，他不会是什么妖吧。“他气脉相冲，不知是不是因为修鬼道所致。”蓝忘机分了一点灵力，打在了薛洋眉心。“咳。”薛洋明显连站都站不稳，头以一个不自然的样子低着，上身有些抽搐。

“他这副样子也伤不了人，不然把他放下来吧。”晓星尘于心不忍，虽说薛洋杀了这么多人，但真的看不下去他这副样子。魏无羡点了点头，上去就开始搜身。“他的剑，在这里了。”看着魏无羡的手碰上薛洋的腰，宋岚也皱起了眉头。

魏无羡倒是摸得轻车熟路，“二位道长有所不知，这鬼道，拼的不是剑法，而是，这个。”手伸进他的领子，从里面扯出了一些符纸。“嗯~”薛洋从鼻子里面哼了一声，掂起了脚往魏无羡的方向靠了靠。“被人下药了？”抬起了他的下巴，和半眯着眼的人对视了一下，别说，这张脸长得，说是妖魏无羡也信了。

魏无羡专注搜身，只有蓝忘机注意到了晓星尘捏紧的拳头，总觉得整件事情有点奇怪。再看薛洋，他整个人软的就靠手上的绳子支撑着，还微弱的呻吟着，往魏无羡的方向靠。看着魏无羡的手伸进他的腰带，薛洋这醉生梦死的表情到底是怎么回事啊？

薛洋在恍惚中红了脸，微张着嘴想要一个吻，见对方没有动作，不满意的哼了几声。腰带被拽动，下意识的就想挣扎，“唔，姆。”魏无羡摸到了他腰内侧的钱袋，看来是没有其他的猫腻了。抽回了手，帮他调整了衣服，被他提着跨蹭了一下。摸一下下面！薛洋的脑子快要爆炸了， 所有的疼痛，都被快感刷掉了，想张嘴告诉他，可又说不出来。

“啊！咳，咳咳。”薛洋好像发了狂，用上了力气想挣脱手上的捆仙锁，无果之后彻底的安静了下来。魏无羡被他吓了一跳，但是他没有动，清楚地看到了一滴眼泪从他的脸侧滑了下来。“帮个忙。”抱着他的腰帮他分担了力气，蓝忘机闻言斩断了绳子，结果魏无羡还没抱住，差点跟着他整个滑到地上。

“他是被人下了咒吧。”魏无羡手上沾了他的血，想不通为什么他要冒着入魔的风险做这样的事。“目前还不能断定，这也是，我，我们想弄清楚的事。”晓星尘看起来心事重重的，想把人从魏无羡身上接下来。薛洋什么时候修了鬼道呢，他想不明白。

“天色已晚，我和江澄租了…噢，是含光君租了院子，容他一个没问题。不知二位道长落脚的地方离这儿远不远。”晓星尘和宋岚向他们道了谢，便约见了明日一早，毕竟薛洋这个样子，别说说话，能继续呼吸就不错了。

魏无羡也没嫌弃他的血，把人背起来跟在蓝忘机后面往回走。“蓝湛，你说，这个薛洋，是不是受人指使的？”总觉得就这样抓到幕后黑手也太容易了，而且这个毛头小子，看起来不太正常的样子。“这残尸，与他无关。”这句话说的魏无羡差点栽个跟头。“那我们带着他干什么？”

“他和那两个道长，关系不一般。”蓝忘机走在前面，似乎也不是想要多说的样子。“明月清风晓星尘，傲雪凌霜宋子琛？他和哪个关系不一般？”被含光君看了一眼，魏无羡特地放轻了声音。“他和两个关系都不一般？”这是怎么看出来的…被走在前面的蓝忘机瞪了一眼，还是选择了闭嘴。“好好好，我不说了。”

“江澄，来搭把手啊。”看着薛洋也不像短时间能恢复的样子，还是给他解开了绳索，看了看他被绑的红肿的手腕，宋道长也太狠了吧，就算是有仇也不至于绑成这样。“嗯？”江澄看了看这张脸，好像有点眼熟。“我就知道金家有问题。”把带血的外袍解了开来，让蓝忘机给他诊了诊脉，对方摇头表示没有中咒的痕迹。

“要不是宋道长这一掌，他可能也活不久。”中衣被掀开，露出了整个发紫的后背。“看着就疼。”魏无羡皱起了眉头，把筋脉拍开用这么大力气吗？我看这二位道长是想置他于死地。蓝忘机说完就起身回屋了，这一屋子没人知道薛洋的体质，也没再管他。薛洋就被放在了魏无羡屋里的桌上，闭着眼睛就像是睡着了。

晓星尘的丹药是护心脉的保命丹，真正完全发作之后，已经是深夜。薛洋慢慢的睁开了眼睛，模糊的视线只能隐约看到床上有人。房间里太暗了，他又渴，又疼，下面还下不去。动了动手，摸到了桌下魏无羡买的酒，想也没想就拿起来喝了。

“咳咳。呕。”过于刺激的酒水让他整个人都烧了起来，食道火辣辣的发疼，干呕了几口，被更明显了的欲望蒸的哭了出来。帮帮我，帮帮我！想对着床上大喊，但是怎么也说不出来话，咳着血水摇摇晃晃的走到了床边，还是看不清楚这到底是谁。

救命，我好疼，好难受…捏紧了魏无羡的被单，极轻的摇了摇。没有反应。为什么，就不能帮帮我，薛洋这一哭头更晕了，猛灌得烈酒也上了劲儿，整个人飘飘悠悠的，一上头就干脆直接扒了魏无羡的裤子。

“什么？”魏无羡只觉得有点透风，皱了皱脸，还没醒过来就觉得有东西咬自己。“小流氓，往哪儿咬呢？”反应过来想做起来的时候，薛洋已经张开了嘴，把沉睡的肉棒含进了嘴里。魏无羡直接就一个激灵吓醒了，眨了眨眼睛确认自己不是在做梦，正好对上了薛洋眼泪汪汪的双眼。

现在魏无羡是不敢动的，虽说总撺掇蓝湛给他塞那些小话本，其实自己也没怎么看过。从来没有过这种感觉，双手抓紧了床单，大腿肌肉绷紧了一点点。薛洋哭的有点气息不顺，抽噎着舔弄逐渐有了感觉的热物，一副楚楚可怜的样子，不知道的还以为是被魏无羡逼得呢。

自己的东西被温暖的口腔包裹着，他来不及咽下的津液顺着柱身流了下来，夜风吹过还有一丝凉意。小流氓似乎也不是什么老手，伸出小舌舔了舔侧面，往里吞的时候还有些犹豫。牙齿可能是不小心磕过龟头，刺激的魏无羡想跳起来的心都有了。但喉咙的压迫还是舒爽的，简直无法用语言来形容。

“薛洋，那个，嘶，有话好好说啊。”根部被他揉弄着，借着月光能看到他湿润的眼睫和泛红的脸颊，场面太香艳了，饶是魏无羡，也顶不住这样的勾引。“唔。”薛洋看他准备的差不多，抹了抹嘴，退掉了自己的裤子，按着他的肩膀压了上去。

“哎！”“啊！”带着水渍的肉棒一下子进到了湿热的地方，薛洋重重的坐到了底，终于舒服的叫出了声。快一个月没被碰过的地方，终于为了能让他愉悦的东西再次打开。其实刚刚给他口的时候，嘴里面的敏感点被顶到，薛洋已经自己射过一次了，但他都有感觉了，不如更舒服一点。

魏无羡闷哼了一声，如梦初醒的体验着前所未有的紧致。窄小的肠壁紧紧地吸着肉刃，一时间还有些动弹不得。还好内壁比较湿润，慢慢的进了两下，也不是很艰难。把着他的胯，遵循了体内的本能，加快了速度撞了起来。

头轻飘飘的，薛洋觉得自己可能是在做梦。有的时候薛洋会梦到晓星尘和宋岚，梦到他们的手放在自己身上，不轻不重的游走。不行，不能对他们有感情，他们是该死的人。快感冲到头顶，憋了这么久，兴奋地晃着腰，配合着魏无羡的动作，感受着不同的位置被他碰上，沉沦于性爱给自己带来的快感。

魏无羡看呆了五秒，然后才摸上了他的腰。“小流氓，主意打到我头上来了？”按着他的腰顶了顶跨，“哇啊，哼，啊~”感觉到他又在自己体内胀大了一点，伸出了舌头，色气的舔了舔嘴唇。“嘘。”蓝家人睡得极轻，蓝湛就住在隔壁，魏无羡还真怕被他听了去。搂着薛洋的腰坐了起来，捂上了他的嘴。

薛洋跨坐在他身上，舒服的仰了仰头，但嘴巴被他捂上，刚刚哭的又有点堵鼻子，一下子有种急促的窒息感。身上本来就敏感至极，缺氧的眩晕又放大了一切，魏无羡放在他腰上的手就在淤青的边缘，但薛洋根本感觉不到疼痛，他挣开了魏无羡捂着自己嘴的手，整个人趴到了他身上。

大腿被托了起来，一上一下的动着。薛洋趴着他的肩膀，知道他不想让自己出声，一口咬在了他的肩膀上。“嗯！疼着呢。”魏无羡随口抱怨了一句，揉了揉他的头发。薛洋的下面紧的要死，刚进去的时候还有些发疼，不过里面又柔又热，不知道比他上面的小嘴爽多少倍。魏无羡动的慢，正好薛洋也挺久没做过了，格外的有感觉。

每次自己的嘴唇落在薛洋的颈侧，都能感觉到他身下的挽留。喉结被牙齿困住，薛洋的腰发起了抖，高潮的瞬间，一股热液顺着龟头浇了下来。男人还会出水？魏无羡更坏意思这个流氓是不是个魅妖，不仅用符咒，晚上还勾着人上床。

“这么粘人？”薛洋正尽可能的把自己贴在魏无羡身上，发硬的乳头蹭着他的胸前。小流氓的手不安分的在他的肩膀上点来点去，实在忍不住发出来的声音都是浓重的鼻音，可爱的紧。紧致的甬道挽留着肉刃，嫩肉在他抽出的时候被带出来，又随着顶入缩回去。

“哼！嗯唔，要。”薛洋自己撅了一点屁股，龟头准确的顶到那个能让自己舒服的地方，吐着舌头放松了力气。“你后背这样，趴过去吧。”魏无羡举累了，拍了拍薛洋的屁股示意他转个身。“嗯~”摇着头示意他不要，薛洋不喜欢后入的姿势，自己一点掌控权都没有，而且他喜欢被别人抱着，而不是像个物件一样被压在身下。

但是还是抵不过魏无羡的力气，两只腿被放到了床下，胯被他提到了半空。“不…哼，要抱。”委屈的抓着床单，闹脾气的缩紧了后穴。“乖，放松。”自己进不去，也不想弄伤他，只能把他的胯放了下来，一只手探到后面，一只手摸上了前面。“唔唔唔！”薛洋为了不出声，咬着被子瞪大了眼睛。

手才刚刚碰上薛洋立正的前面，他就放开了精关射了魏无羡一手。“太不禁碰了吧。”把手伸到薛洋面前示意他看，指尖的浊液在月光下闪着银色，薛洋又羞又好奇，看了一眼就扭过了头不肯理他了。魏无羡用两根手指撑开了穴口，还没往里伸薛洋就软下了腰，翘起了屁股哼了一声。

即使后背布满了淤血的青肿，薛洋的背部线条依旧非常好看。“疼吗？”手指点了点边缘的皮肤，回答他的是薛洋的一阵扭动。魏无羡愣了一会儿，薛洋忍不得，自己贴了过去，才唤回了他的意识。搂着他的腿根提了起来，插进去的同时压下了上身，在薛洋的惊呼中咬上了他的脖子。

两个人的大腿完全贴在一起，腿上的感觉非常新奇，迷恋的悄悄蹭了蹭，爽的差点叫出声。后面进的很深，梗的僵硬的脖子被他舔吻着，慢慢的放松了力气。“胀嗯。哈。”魏无羡顶到了里面就不再动了，撑得薛洋受不住。许久没被开拓的地方再次被照顾到，薛洋深深地吸了一口气，用上了力气握紧了床单。

“唔，摸摸。”上身贴着床单蹭着，总觉得身上哪里不得劲儿，魏无羡的手按在了薛洋的肩胛骨上，他只能抬起脑袋，费力的想看看他。“你怎么这么会夹？”来来回回做了二十分钟，薛洋还是和刚插进去的时候一样的紧。

“啊啊，轻点，嗯。”渐渐地控制不住自己的声音，薛洋已经被他折腾着射了三次，酒劲儿也刚好发到了点儿上，全身上下没有一处皮肤不是粉色的，耳尖，指尖，更是红的想要滴血。魏无羡以为他要现原形了，还小小的紧张了一下。

就算薛洋不出声，身体交合的声音也足够大了，这屋子空旷，还有些回音传进薛洋的耳朵里，他羞得把头埋进了魏无羡的被子。以为他是到极限了，抽出了家伙射在了他的股间。薛洋感觉到他的触碰，伸手就往前爬。

眼看着小流氓夹着屁股想逃，魏无羡可不干了，抓着脚腕就把人拉了回来。“别，我要下去…”被魏无羡整个抱进了怀里，干脆把下巴搭在了他的肩膀上不理他。“你怎么又硬了？”放轻了的声音有一点点沙哑，吐息就在薛洋耳边，他缩了缩脖子，离得远了一点。“谁让你碰我。”缩在他怀里想找一点温暖，结果刚放松了力气就睡了过去。

魏无羡把人抱好，小心的绕开了他的伤处，懒得收拾床面，拉过了被子就准备睡了。

薛洋醒来的时候有些低烧，身上一会儿热一会儿冷，动了动身子觉得哪里都疼。一抬腰就感觉到了自己身后的异样，这个魏无羡竟然插在里面睡了，股间还有他昨天射的东西，干成了硬块，非常的不舒服。

随着自己的勃起，薛洋委屈的不知道该怎么办。用自己最后一点的力气推开了魏无羡，自己滚到一边泛起了红。“嗯…”魏无羡只是哼了一声，连醒来的意思都没有。薛洋花了半个时辰才从床上爬起来，拿了巾子沾了水，收拾了自己。

魏无羡起床的时候，薛洋都已经穿戴整齐，正在用可怕的眼神看着他。“你醒啦，别这样看着我啊，是谁大半夜的扒我裤子？”大大咧咧的裸着坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛看着他。“我的剑呢？”正在穿衣服的魏无羡耸了耸肩，“在晓星尘道长手里，他找你还有事。之后我负责把你送去金家定罪。”

薛洋听到那个名字的时候，眼皮抽搐了一下。“你真的不是妖啊？那你扒我裤子干什么…”不对，应该问你取人命干什么，幸好含光君没在这屋里，不然自己又要被嘲讽。“不得已而为之。”一瘸一拐的走到了院子里，果然看到了那两个道士。

平静的看了两个人一眼，往魏无羡的身后退了退。“薛洋，你…”注意到了他脖子上鲜明的红痕，宋岚欲言又止，突然不知道该说什么了。“你为何要修鬼道？”晓星尘安耐不住，成美怎么能做出这样的事情呢。薛洋没有说话，只是用眼神在二人之间看了看。

“你说话呀！”晓星尘看起来倒是十分诚恳，但薛洋没有理他，只是把自己缩的更严实了，完全缩在了魏无羡身后。蓝忘机和江澄都没看懂发生了什么，只是站在了一旁。但蓝忘机眼尖的看到了薛洋身上的痕迹，微微眯了眯眼。

TBC.


	6. 禁止触摸（六）

“和你有什么关系。”薛洋平淡的语气听不出一丝波澜，用了大量气血运作符咒之后，又被宋岚那一掌打到了要害，他连说话的气息都是轻飘飘的。眼看着晓星尘接不上来，咳了两声，把胳膊肘搭在了魏无羡的肩上。“不是说要回兰陵，怎么还不动身？”

魏无羡看到了他手上咳出来的血，看来事情还没这么简单。“嘶，你可别折在半路。”薛洋的脸色极白，一副人不人鬼不鬼的样子，都这样了还能御剑吗…“咳咳，咳”刚说完他就吐了一口血，不知道是不是晕过去了的倒在了魏无羡怀里。

“薛洋！”晓星尘慌乱的在身上翻着止血的丹药，但最有用的昨天已经喂给他了，现下也没什么可以用的。“二位道长莫急，”还是蓝忘机开了口，给薛洋塞了药丸，让魏无羡拉着人去喂水了。“等抵了兰陵，忘机定把详情书于二位道长。”意思就是现在说什么没有用，他是金家的人，还是要先带回金家处置。

“成美他，这件事…”晓星尘把降灾递到了蓝忘机手里，总想给自己找个借口，说薛洋是无辜的，但搜索了半天也想不到该怎么说，到底为什么呢？五十多条人命啊。“劳烦三位了。”宋岚倒是镇定，事情早晚会水落石出，那都是薛洋的命了。“星尘，同我回白雪观，再上书于敛芳尊吧。”他们这种关系，本来就不适合押送他，还是交于含光君为好。

“我看他这个样子也没法御剑，江澄，不然你给兰陵带个信，然后先回莲花坞吧，我怕江叔叔生气，我倒是没什么，不过你…”喂好了水的魏无羡用胳膊肘推了推江澄，对方不情不愿的应了。“噢，那你也赶紧回，别总是一件一件的摊事情。”“哎呀知道啦。”

给不省人事的薛洋擦好了嘴边的血迹，魏无羡刚想把人抱起来的时候，被蓝忘机的一只胳膊拦下了。“我来。”拉过了他的胳膊就要往起抱。“哎哎哎，蓝湛，还是我来吧，我的衣服是黑色的，他就算吐了血也没事。”但是蓝忘机就跟没听见似的，托着他的腿根把他抱在了身前。御剑不能用背的，万一他一挣扎，仰过去了要出人命的。

蓝忘机臂力过人，单手就把薛洋托的稳稳地，避尘出鞘，没再多说就踩了上去。“着什么急啊。”魏无羡嘟囔了一声，赶紧跟上了。

好闻的味道，是什么…薛洋已经一整天没吃过任何东西了，自己的脸侧好像贴着什么，软软的，凉凉的，但身上好热，腿根和股间有只大手，弄得他根本无法清醒。到底是什么味道，深深地吸了一口气，无法判断的薛洋选择先下嘴再说。

“嗯。”蓝忘机被他咬在了脖子上，搂着他的手瞬间收紧，在这一贴一蹭的功夫，感觉到了薛洋的……他，是不是被人下了淫咒啊，早上看着他身上的痕迹，就已经明白魏无羡干了什么，虽说他那种风流的人，干出这种事也不足为奇，但这薛洋绝对不正常。

“你说什么？”魏无羡听到了那边的动静，看到蓝忘机的剑晃了晃，赶紧出声询问。“他…他咬了我。”蓝忘机感觉到薛洋柔软的嘴唇贴在颈侧，还被明显的勃起顶着，整个人都泛起了粉红。“啊？”魏无羡吓了一跳，我就说他有问题吧，什么人才会咬别人啊。赶紧落了地，跑到蓝忘机旁边看他的脖子。

细长的颈项上连个牙印儿都没有，只有一点点晶莹的液体。“嗯，这是，亲了你一下吧。”魏无羡挠了挠头，赶紧把脑子里那些薛洋张着血盆大口，把蓝湛脖子咬得喷血的画面忘掉了。“他…他好像”他好像在流水。为了避开他后背的伤口，蓝忘机一直是托着他的腿根的，现在那片好像有一点点水迹，因为指尖摸到了潮气。

“他可能是饿了，不然我们翻过这个山就找个地方吧。”蓝忘机红着脸点了头，刚走了两步，薛洋突然呻吟的一声，娇媚的声音清晰地响在耳边。“啊~”蓝忘机整个人僵在了原地，“他…他怎么了？”魏无羡幸灾乐祸的看着蓝忘机有些惊恐的表情，走到他身后去看了看薛洋的脸。“他不知道是不是重了春药。”要不就是个魅妖，脑洞开上了天的魏无羡还是觉得这人状态有异，可能到了金麟台就有解了吧。

蓝忘机感觉到他的呼吸一下一下的喷在自己颈侧，整个人都有些恍惚。怀里的人突然就沉重了起来，薛洋不太安分，总是来回蹭动，加上他身上的热度，蓝忘机感觉自己抱了个火球，手怎么放都不得劲儿。“你别蹭了。”轻声的和他说着话，也不知道他能不能听进去。

两个人找了个小村落歇脚，自从收了剑，蓝忘机就像呆了一样，只会机械化的往前走。“唔。”走路不比御剑，多少还是要颠簸的，薛洋的嘴唇一下一下的贴上蓝忘机的脖子，弄得他无暇想其他的，光在脑子里背家训了。

“蓝湛！你到底要去哪儿啊，”魏无羡找住处的时候，蓝忘机都抱着人走出了老远。“这边。”拽着胳膊把人拉进院子，带着他先把薛洋放到了塌上。“你没事吧？”蓝忘机整个人还保持着抱着人的姿势，垂着眼站在一边。魏无羡吓坏了，摇了摇他的胳膊，才把人摇回神来。“我们到哪儿了？”碰了碰自己发热的脸，蓝忘机深呼吸了两口，没敢再看薛洋。

解释了他们的位置，魏无羡煮了粥，两个人都吃完了，他端着一碗坐到了薛洋的床边。“醒了就自己吃吧。”把碗放到了桌上，在他的对面坐了下来。“你是受人指使的？”魏无羡刚问了一句，薛洋的眼里就充满了惊恐，拿着碗的手都抖了起来。“行行行，我不问这个，那你的身体，是不是被下了咒术啊，有没有解法？”是个人都能看出来薛洋这状态不正常，魏无羡还是愿意相信人心本善，虽说他大半夜的扒人裤子，但可能还是有苦衷的。

慢慢的摇着头，薛洋倒是希望这魏无羡和蓝忘机能从这具身体上看出个一二，要是能把这淫荡的根子治好，你们一个个都得死在我的手下。“你也不知道啊，那你现在很难受吗？”薛洋心想老子都快硬的发疼了，你要是真想帮忙就上手啊！

吃完了粥的薛洋在魏无羡炙热的眼神下红了脸，扒着床边趴了回去。“你吃了蓝家的草药，后背应该已经不疼了。”走过去轻轻地按了按，果然薛洋没有什么扭曲的表情。被魏无羡翻了个身，他手掌的温度让薛洋烧的更厉害了，伸手轻轻地挡在了自己身前，不想让他发现自己的状态。

“又难受了啊。”魏无羡抬手解开了他的罩衫，以蓝忘机那个状态，应该就会直接睡了，小流氓这又是吐血又是发情的，也只能自己来帮帮他了。“我亲亲你好不好？”手指摸了摸已经发硬的乳粒，看到薛洋瞬间紧闭的双眼，不禁笑了出来。

魏无羡的嘴唇贴着薛洋的胸口吻着，娇嫩的皮肤随之泛起了可爱的粉色，顺着乳晕蔓延开来。“啊~恩啊！”胸口正中被他舔吻着，水声和两人的衣料摩擦的声音在薛洋的脑子里放大，再放大，“哼，要…”下面，下面！乳尖被充分的照顾了，但最磨人的还是下面，他为什么不碰一下！

吻到肚脐的时候，薛洋重重的抽搐了一下，嫣红的小舌吐了出来，头歪向一边重重的喘了起来。朦胧间好像有个白色的影子，在视线里，但却对不上焦。舌尖离开小巧的肚脐时，水渍和空气接触带来的凉让薛洋捏紧了被子哭叫了出来。一瞬间突然看清了眼角的白影，是…是含光君！

魏无羡终于把手伸向他的裤子的时候，薛洋都已经射了两次。“在含光君的怀里都能流水，这咒术还真是淫荡的磨人啊。”看了看他湿的不成样的亵裤，伸手戳了戳湿濡的穴口。虽然蓝忘机没有说出来，但眼尖的魏无羡还是看到了。“被含光君摸得爽吗？”掌跟揉过他的臀尖，薛洋哼叫着，眼看着白影越走越近。

“魏婴。”魏无羡差点儿被蓝忘机吓萎了，缩了缩脖子转过了头。“蓝湛，你…”他还没说完，蓝忘机就拉过了薛洋的手腕，伸了两指把了把脉。微微皱起了眉头，“奇怪。”魏无羡最讨厌蓝忘机惜字如金的时候，“什么奇怪，你到是说完啊？”两只手放开了薛洋，拉过了被子把人盖上了。

“他气脉相冲，可能不是修鬼道所致。”更像是…欲怨不平衡。“那…”魏无羡刚想说话，就生生顿住了，他看到薛洋扯过了蓝忘机的抹额束带，整个人往他的方向歪了过去。“嗯？”蓝忘机感觉到了异样，眉头刚皱起来，就被薛洋扑了个满怀。“呃。”下意识的把他接了起来，一只手环着他的肩膀，另外一只捞到了他的腿，横着把他抱回了床上，手上沾了点微凉的液体。

蓝忘机愣住了，看了看自己的手，试图反应水迹是哪里来的。“别走…”薛洋被魏无羡折腾的难受，伸着手就往蓝忘机的方向够。“蓝湛，看来他更喜欢你啊。”没想到这小流氓还喜新厌旧，魏无羡不客气的伸了两根手指，搅得薛洋拱起腰叫出了声。你也就伸伸手，魏无羡撅了噘嘴，人家是谁啊，含光君是你能肖想的吗。

“呜嗯，哈，抱。”薛洋觉得冷了，扭着屁股想挣脱他的手，抓着含光君的袖子不放手。魏无羡捻着他的下巴，眯起眼睛把他拉了起来。“魏婴，”蓝忘机看到他发狠的表情，微微皱了皱眉。“小心。”薛洋的后背还有狰狞的伤，“那就劳烦含光君抱着他了。”薛洋人都软成这样了，蓝湛又不可能来，只能自己来满足小流氓了。

眼看着魏无羡开始解裤子，蓝忘机终于明白了他要干什么，他们，昨晚，是不是就……薛洋觉得蓝忘机身上好闻，晃晃悠悠的抱了上去，乖乖的趴在他胸前。他的两条腿被魏无羡拉着跪了起来，红着脸被蓝忘机托起了腰。“你不是喜欢含光君吗？怎么不做些表示。”魏无羡贴着他的腰弯下了身，手摸到了他腿间的泥泞。

“啊！哈…啊恩。”魏无羡毫不犹豫的顶到了底，薛洋呜咽了一声，撑不住的弯下了身，脸贴着蓝忘机的身子滑了下去，正好埋在了他的胯间。他…他明明硬了啊，薛洋瞪大了眼睛，隔着衣服拱了拱蓝忘机勃起的前端。“哼，好大，唔。”闷闷的叫了两声，蓝忘机被他开合的嘴唇顶着，全身都烧了起来。

腿根发软的薛洋放松了力气，撅高了屁股，大腿被魏无羡拍了拍，立马哆嗦着抖了抖腰，炙热的鼻息打在蓝忘机的敏感上，烧的他脖子都红透了。“哈，嗯~”身子里那根粗长的肉刃捣的薛洋汁水泛滥，前端也抖了抖，实在是忍到极限了。想腾出手来摸摸自己，但上身不吃劲儿，委屈的呜咽了一声，直接被顶的射了出来。

魏无羡被湿热的甬道夹得舒爽，随着顶弄哼了两声，闹得蓝忘机的脸更红了。“怎么不解开？你昨晚是怎么给我弄的？”魏无羡顶到了底，两个人的腿紧紧地贴着，他捏开了薛洋的下巴，拇指磨着下颚骨蹭过了嘴角。薛洋也不知道自己在想什么，伸出手解起了蓝忘机的腰带。“这…”蓝忘机眼看着他的手挑开了自己的裤子，握上了立得直挺的阳根。

双手握上了眼前的肉棒，这含光君的东西生的和他一样，粉嫩的龟头，薄薄的包皮就像是玉雕的似的，白的发透。伸出了舌头，张嘴含进了头部。身后被魏无羡的两个拇指掰开了穴口，慢慢的操到了底。薛洋塌下了腰，把嘴巴张到了极限。“呃。”薛洋的口腔异常温暖，他一点一点的吞了进去，喉头滚动带来了磨人的快感。蓝忘机哪受过这种待遇，用手腕堵住了自己的嘴，不想发出羞人的声音。

这画面让魏无羡坏心眼又冒了出来，把紧了他的胯，快速的抽动了起来。“唔…唔呜”薛洋的嘴被堵得严实，嘴里的敏感点被含光君的肉棒磨了个透，瞬间就逼出了眼泪。相撞的胯骨拍出了水声，魏无羡好像发了狠，掐着他的腿根撞到了底。“哼，呜呜。”蓝忘机感觉到他的不适，捧着他的脸把人拉了起来。“别哭，”蹭着他的眼泪，看着他发肿的嘴唇，伸手抹去了他来不及咽下的津液。

带着力道顶进来的巨物撞碎了薛洋的呻吟，腰和腿跟都被操的酸软，全靠魏无羡拉着他的胯骨保持着姿势。但快感还是一波接着一波的冲击着薛洋的大脑，神志恍惚的少年勾起了嘴角，对着蓝忘机露出了可爱的虎牙。他看起来很享受，蓝忘机仔细观察着少年的神态，他很放松，好像是愉悦，但细碎的喘息里似乎又带着些哀求。

毫无章法的顶弄让薛洋哭叫不停，蓝忘机不知道该怎么办，只是吻着他的脸，学着魏无羡的样子，捏了捏粉嫩的乳头。“啊，好紧，蓝湛你再摸摸。”魏无羡被猛地缩紧的小穴吸得想射，没想忍耐，上翘的龟头抖了抖，全数喷在了柔软的内壁上。

殷红的穴口一张一合的收缩着，米白色的液体顺着流到臌胀的囊袋，一点一点的滴到床上。“哼嗯，还要…”枕在蓝忘机的大腿上，薛洋的指尖点在他的马眼上，揉着晶莹的液体，懒懒的哼了两声。薛洋对蓝忘机有种无形的亲近感，可能是因为他好看的白衣，也可能是他身上好闻的味道，感觉很有安全感。

蓝忘机把人抱了起来，面对着自己跨坐着，薛洋乖乖地打开了腿，像白日一样扒上了他的肩膀。见蓝忘机没有动作，摸索着把上了他的肉棒，薛洋敏感的要死，翕动的穴口咬上了龟头，蓝忘机被夹了一下，搂着他的腰把人抱紧了。“哈，嗯，好热，啊~”少年软糯的声音轻飘飘的在耳边喘息。“动一动…”薛洋的腰没有力气，做到了底就抬不起来了。蓝忘机吻了吻他的脸侧，顺着原始的欲望顶起了胯。

把脸埋在他的颈窝，薛洋如愿的闻着好闻的味道，享受着大肉棒给自己带来的快感。“呼，嗯，嗯！”敏感点被直直的戳上去，薛洋扬起了脖子叫出了声。魏无羡托着下巴觉得无聊，这蓝湛穿的整整齐齐，把薛洋完全挡住了，自己什么都欣赏不到。凭什么自己操的时候蓝湛有人伺候，换了他自己就得在旁边看着。

走到了他身后，顺着翻红的穴口，添了一根手指进去。“啊啊！”薛洋感觉到异物的侵入，敏感的挺起了腰。突然立起的上身让蓝忘机没控制好力道，猛地末根而入，少年的娇喘带上了哭腔，受不住的扭了扭屁股，想把后面的东西排出去。但任他怎么使劲，只会夹得越来越紧。“放松。”魏无羡又添了一根手指，拍着他的屁股想让他放松一点。

“嗯！痛，好痛！”他竟然开始拉扯，不好的回忆突然冒了出来，薛洋瞪大了眼睛，身上冒出了薄薄的细汗，挣扎着想要逃离两个人的禁锢。蓝忘机的手紧紧地锁在薛洋的腰间，他看不到魏无羡的动作，只能隐约感觉到磨蹭。“魏婴。”薛洋挣扎的厉害，蓝忘机不忍，看了看正低头鼓捣的魏无羡。“蓝湛，你站起来呀。”拉着他的胳膊就把人拽了起来。

“别闹了。”蓝忘机的手只能托上了薛洋的屁股，柔嫩的股瓣手感非常好，和白日隔着裤子简直是天壤之别。轻轻地捏了捏，感觉到了薛洋收紧的手臂。“哼呜，不要，啊！我要下去…”魏无羡从后面贴了上来，硬挺的肉棒拍在他的股缝，提着胯蹭了蹭。“他中了咒，只会更舒服。”薛洋挣不动，求救的看着蓝忘机，但对方正怔怔的看着魏无羡的动作，完全没注意到自己。

好烫，好涨，好可怕…熟悉的撕裂感从后面传来，薛洋咬着蓝忘机的肩饰，小脸痛苦的皱成了一团，无助的哭出了声。“哇啊！”圆润的龟头抵着穴口，硬生生的塞了进去。蓝忘机也感受到了不容忽视的压迫感，呼吸变得急促了起来。“蓝湛，别愣着啊，你动啊。”他们一人托着薛洋的一条腿，把他在空中架了起来。

“嘤，不，啊恩~”蓝忘机刚刚抽出了一点，魏无羡就顶着进到了底。两根粗大的肉刃挤在一起，可怜的穴口被向相反方向最大限度的撑开，被夹在中间的少年无助的蹬着腿，发出了单音节的尖叫。湿润的肠肉被来回的搅动，紧紧的卡住了两跟炙热。薛洋的尖叫让蓝忘机皱了皱眉头，停下了动作，小心的吻去了他的泪痕。

过于饱胀的后穴让薛洋有了可怕的错觉，好像五脏六腑都被挤得移了位，穴口尖锐的痛感却没有让身前的欲望熄灭，精液喷在蓝忘机小腹上的时候，他真的完全脱了力，嗓子也哭哑了，被动地承受着剧烈的进犯。他从鼻子里发出的含糊的鼻音，在蓝忘机听来，痛苦却又甜腻，他下身明明缠着自己说别走，嘴上怎么这么不诚实。

两根肉刃终于一起埋进了深处，薛洋扭着腰，后背被魏无羡吻着，身前又有蓝忘机的手抚着自己的大腿，无法思考，无法交流，无法逃脱。“好湿。”魏无羡咬着薛洋的耳垂，感受着交合处的靡乱，沉着腰进到了底。体内细微的触感在薛洋的脑子里无限放大，快要死了，眼前发白的少年觉得自己哭干了眼泪，身体不受控制的颤抖着，慢慢的闭上了眼睛。

两个人不怎么默契的动了起来，失败了两次之后，魏无羡干脆让蓝忘机一个人抱着薛洋，自己来动。湿润的穴口经过野蛮的扩张，已经可以顺利的插入，魏无羡用力的摆起了腰。正好蓝忘机不肯再折磨脸色发白的少年，双手捞起了他的腿，只是把自己埋在了深处，不再动作。

小穴艰难地吞吐着两根肉棒，薛洋的快感早就堆满了，可他已经射不出什么东西，只能低着头看着自己发疼的前端。随着魏无羡的抽插，身体里面好像要着起火来。“太…太大了…”沙哑的嗓音失神的呢喃着，像个脱了线的木偶一样对自己的身体失去了控制。我都说了好痛，为什么还要这样……

痛的没那么明显了之后，薛洋才有了点活气，抿着嘴唇往蓝忘机的脸边凑了凑，换来了一个深沉的吻。迷恋的汲取着难得的温柔，尽管身后还有魏无羡在不知疲倦的顶弄，薛洋也满足的闭上了眼，伸出小舌与他缠绵。太多了…真的太多了！承受不住深处的嘶磨，薛洋大口的喘着，全身都在颤抖，连手指都捏不起来了。

蓝忘机通过魏无羡的摩擦也能获得成倍的快感，初经人事的含光君已经忍到了极限，轻哼了一声，一边吻着他一边射了出来。魏无羡见他舒服了，也没再折腾薛洋，拔出了自己的东西射在了他股间。

“呜呜…”艳红的穴肉翻了出来，魏无羡用手指帮他清理着，安慰的捏了捏他的后颈。“我去打水。”看着蓝忘机帮他慢慢的合上腿，魏无羡打了招呼就出了门。“薛洋。”蓝忘机试图把他的注意唤回来，但少年只是低着头，没有任何的反应。

把他放在了床上，拉过了大腿检查了一下，和嫩白的股瓣比起来，穴口的血色的确让蓝忘机心疼了起来。魏无羡打来了水，给他洗好了身子，蓝忘机还特地拿过了药膏，按着他上了药。好神奇，蓝忘机看着已经缩的和原来无恙的穴口，还是轻手轻脚的给他抹了一点。薛洋缩了缩，把自己蜷成了一团。

“你到底…”蓝忘机意识到自己出了声，立马闭上了嘴，差点把自己的想法说出来。给他盖上了被子，在他手腕上栓了条灵力线，这样他就跑不了了。蓝忘机眯起眼睛看了看睡着的少年。你到底经历了什么？阴铁，灭门，淫咒，这些都是巧合吗？

TBC.


	7. 禁止触摸（七）

预警：酒器

后来的一路薛洋都非常的乖，他连眼睛都没睁开过。整个人不知道是什么情况，就像进入了深度睡眠一样。蓝忘机只能一直不断的给他渡着灵力，运气好的话能喂下一点米汤。

到了金麟台，金光善人不在，简单的和金光瑶交代了情况，把不省人事的薛洋交到了敛芳尊手里。“既然如此，我定会给常家一个交代，还要劳烦那二位道长把常平请来了。”金光瑶深知薛洋心里有滔天的怨气，把人抱到大夫面前，看到他后背的伤，在暗处眯了眯眼睛。

金麟台最不缺的就是奇珍异宝，灵丹妙药，没两个时辰薛洋就挣了眼，看到站在一边的金光瑶，陷入了长久的呆愣之中。眼看着少年慢慢的湿了眼眶，金光瑶忍住了白他一眼的冲动。居高临下的捏起了他的下巴，“闯了祸，就等着领罚吧。”看着他白皙的脸侧留下的手印，和大夫打过招呼之后就转身走了。

感觉到手被人拴起来，薛洋张了张嘴，没有发出任何的声音。“这是上等的丝绒，应该不会影响动作。”老大夫按照金光瑶的吩咐把人绑好了，也起身出了门。薛洋来回动了动手腕，果然没有像捆仙锁那样磨得他浑身发热，但为什么要把我绑起来呢？难道他要治我的罪了吗？

身上的薄被太过轻薄，刚刚被他捏下巴的时候就起了反应，薛洋艰难地测过身子，把被绑在身前的手缩回了被子里，自己摸没什么感觉，用细软的绳子蹭着前端，舒服的呼了口气。“哟，真醒了。”魏无羡的声音传到耳朵里的时候，薛洋僵了一下，默默地转向了墙面。

“魏婴。”制止了魏无羡要往前伸的手，帮薛洋拉上了薄被。“薛公子，前日多有冒犯。”蓝忘机说到一半便改成了传音。‘常家一事的经过，忘机愿闻其详。’薛洋没理他，对着墙面捏紧了拳头，这次还要看小矮子保不保我，他要是肯出手，我就还有命，可以从长议，要是我没命了，老子死也要拉上一个。

晓星尘和宋岚收到书信赶到兰陵也是四天之后了，因为事关阴铁，蓝忘机和魏无羡也没有离开，等着这惨案开庭。金光瑶早就和金光善报备好了，从薛洋什么人到阴铁的试验阶段，听得金光善颇为满意，把矛头直指常家私藏阴铁，害的金家客卿中了不知名的咒术，失力失口变成了个废人。

常平有口难辩，毕竟事情没有任何目击者，晓星尘虽然知道这样的解释不完全合理，但他也愿意相信薛洋是着了道，焦急的在人群里找那个熟悉的身影。金光瑶只用一句成美尚在养病，就含糊其辞的把这个话题带了过去，并请了四人留下来赴宴，想听一听路上的情况。

这几天金光瑶一直等着薛洋开口说话，但他就好像失去了这项功能似的，连嘴都不带张一下的，不知道是不是前两天的举动惹得他不满了。他醒了的第二天，金光瑶就命人把他从里到外洗干净，从没受过灌肠这种待遇的薛洋挣扎的厉害，但也抵不过八只手。感觉到液体从后面灌进来，肚子里面瞬间痛痒难忍。

眼看着小腹一点一点的胀起来，没一会儿就红了鼻子，恶狠狠的瞪向了金光瑶。“忍着，”瞥了他一眼便把注意力放回了自己手里的书信上，“这是我第二次救你的命了，拿出点儿诚意来。”过目了下人拿来的丹药，微微点了点头。

洗了三次之后，薛洋已经几乎虚脱，没人照顾的前面也射了几次，满身大汗的趴在软塌上，闻到了空气中的花香。“唔…嗯~”又来了，这次是微凉的又液体，带着浓重的香味，从鼻子里发出了软糯的鼻音，用行动像金光瑶服了软。

金星雪浪的花汁顺着软管流进身体，脆弱的肠壁被较低的温度刺激，整个人从内部感受到了寒意，打起了冷颤。“行了。”金光瑶挥了挥手，灌多了也是浪费，已经给他吃了香丹，左右都是同一个效果。

身后被尺寸可怖的玉塞塞了个严实，薛洋被抱起来，在浴盆里从头到脚刷了一遍，上好了香膏送到了金光瑶的床上。水是温热的，可是身体里面是凉的，这种奇怪的感觉弄得薛洋无暇思考别的事，一看他们都出去了，就开始试探性的把后面的东西弄出来。

“西域有一种蜜，叫做少女蜜。”金光瑶从屏风后面走了出来，解下了外袍挂好了。“在蜂蜡没分离的时候，找来及笄之年的女孩儿，洗干净了作为温蜜的器皿，据说，排出来的蜜汁，会有特别的味道。如果服下香丹，效果更甚。”手按过薛洋平坦的小腹，笑的异常真实。

“放心，金星雪浪的蜜不是我喜欢的，”衣衫尽褪的金光瑶站在了榻前，像欣赏艺术品一样来回打量了一圈。“倒是花汁可以入药，味道清甜，祛热降燥。”手指摸到了玉塞，感受到薛洋顺从的放松，伸手取了下来。穴口迅速的缩了起来，但是还是有一些落出的液体，顺着股缝落到了床单上。

手指沾着带上了体温的花汁，指尖点上了他的嘴唇。“要不要尝尝自己的味道？”薛洋的双手还被绑着，只能闭紧了眼睛，听话的微微探出了舌尖。真的甜甜的，红着脸吮了一下他的手指，感觉到手被拉了起来，拴在了床头。

金光瑶的手毫不客气的按在了薛洋的小腹，戴上了力气打起了转。“哼！”别！住手！薛洋好想大喊，但他发不出声音，只能大张着嘴，从鼻子发出抗议的哼声。忍不住了，本来后面就被折腾的缩不紧，被他这么一按，羞耻的把身体里的液体排了一些出来。异香就这样从他的身体里散发出来，带着清新的本草味，沁人心脾。

“啵”有小气泡跟着冒出来，羞得薛洋咬破了嘴唇。在他的记忆力，金光瑶是最温柔的，他唯一不抗拒的存在。“这就忍不得了？”捞起他的膝盖换了个角度避开了床单上的水渍，顶着紧闭的穴口插了进去。

啊！薛洋皱起了眉毛，弯起腿想把他蹬开，但金光瑶手快的拽住了他的脚腕，把两条腿折了起来按在了身前。“嗯，好湿哦。”顺着顶到了底，两只手撑在了旁边，用上身压住了薛洋的腿，大幅度的摆起了跨。

难耐的快感让薛洋不得不放松了后面的力气，虽说身子被折起来，穴口是朝上的，但还是有花露源源不断的被他的抽插带出来。金光瑶注意到他沉沦的表情和完全软了的双腿，身下的少年早就没了那份死咬着牙浑身绷劲儿的青涩，这具身体怕是已经被男人操的熟了，习惯了性爱的放纵。

“都有谁这样碰过你，嗯？”金光瑶整个人都发了狠，两个人的胯骨撞到一起，拍出了响亮的水声。薛洋委屈的张了张嘴，还是没有吐出一个音节。攥着拳头承受着近乎粗暴的顶弄，他以为这是金光瑶的惩罚。爽的两眼发白的射了出来，薛洋本以为他会像原来那样，不折腾个两三次不罢休，没想到他就这样起了身，解了薛洋的双手，自己披上外袍出去了。

把自己缩成了一团，感受到剩下的花汁和自己分泌的肠液顺着穴口流出来，薛洋难过的闭上了眼睛。

之后的两天，金光瑶愣是连一粒米也没给薛洋吃，他被以养病的名义软禁在了医馆，希望大夫能早点把他失去的声音找回来。薛洋渐渐地感受到了自己的变化，他的身上开始也出现了清淡的花香，就连打个嗝，返上来的都是不知名的香气。意识到那天金光瑶喂给自己的不是救命的药，而是香丹，薛洋整个人都不好了，他不会，真的要…用我来？

下意识的想逃，可是自己已经三天没吃过东西，再加上降灾并不在身边，就自己这体质，能逃到哪儿去啊。要是真被卖到红楼去，可能永世不能翻身。要不求求他？可再怎么着急也说不出来话，薛洋只得见到金光瑶就抱上去，眨着大眼睛想让他放过自己。

“怎么？那天没把你伺候好？”刚帮薛洋解决了常家的金光瑶心情还算好，但他在外面惹出来的这四位，是时候让他们放明白一点儿，“每天都喝药了吧。”看着他点头，估计伤已经好的差不多，就是这突然变了哑巴，没人知道是怎么回事。

把他接回了芳菲殿，在吩咐带他去洗干净的时候看到了薛洋惊恐的表情。因为他没吃过东西，清理也异常的顺畅。伸手揉开了带着花香的小口，指尖探进去做起了扩张。薛洋以为他要在这大庭广众之下上了自己，拒绝的摇起了头。“你们都下去吧，一会儿再来伺候薛客卿穿衣。”金光瑶的话很好使，很快恒温室里的人就都退下了。

“嗯”颤抖着哼了一声，薛洋浑身无力的趴在桌台上，感觉到了一丝凉气。“这也能硬起来。”把酒坛里的酒倒进酒壶，铜壶尖尖的壶嘴儿戳上了穴口，看着他乖乖地咬紧了，倾倒壶身把冰凉的酒液灌了进去。带着霜气的酒刚沾上肉壁，薛洋就绷紧了屁股想把异物排出去，厚重的酒气让他挣扎了起来。

下意识开始蹬腿的薛洋发现自己根本就使不上力气，“唔，呜~”腰窝儿被金光瑶按得死死的，他好想大叫救命，太凉了，太可怕了。刚从地窖里拎出来的酒带着要命的寒气，顺着壶嘴一滴不落的流进了他的身体。再顺着甬道一点一点往里，堆在了下腹。流动的液体带来了极大的快感，尤其还是有温差的，打着冷颤的薛洋没忘了纾解自己的前端，不一会儿就喷在了桌子上。

在金光瑶往壶里续装酒的间隙，薛洋咬着牙哭出了声。兰陵土地富饶，盛产各种果子酒，其中度数最高的就是可口的金梅酒，入口浓醇，咽下去不辣嗓子，是名声在外的甜酒。酒液刚滑过甬道只是觉得刺骨的凉，可他一不倒了，接触过酒液的内壁就火辣辣的烧了起来，好像有无数的小嘴在从里面啃食自己，薛洋受不住，抽抽搭搭的卖起了惨。

金光瑶知道他这是被刺激到了，抚摸着他的敏感带，有一下没一下的落下手掌，把单纯的快感赐给他。“忍一下，一会儿有你爽的。”薛洋摇着头，他想放松力气把东西都排出去，可他怕被绑起来再灌更多，这金光瑶是个小气鬼，虽然知道是自己欠他两条命，这次又惹了大事，又被办法说出道歉，可要罚都罚过了，怎么还灌上瘾了。

第二壶酒又灌了下去，薛洋的大腿抖了起来，颤颤巍巍的试着把自己的肚子架起来，一点一点变沉的下腹实在是太难熬，哼着试图伸手制止他的动作。手指已经摸上了铜壶的壶嘴，但实在是用不上力气，握住了也拔不出去。求你，不要了…哆嗦着试图晃了晃，结果金光瑶把壶嘴插得更深了，弯曲的金属搅着嫩肉，戳的薛洋差点当场晕过去。

又被什么东西塞住了，薛洋吸着鼻子揉了揉眼睛，“成美，运气。”光靠体温来温酒得温到明天去，他只有正确的运作灵力才能达到金光瑶想要的效果。脸侧被匆匆吻过，人被金光瑶扶着跪了起来。身体的晃动导致酒液也跟着在体内晃动，薛洋死攥着金光瑶的袖子，对着他张了张嘴，“我改变注意了，”兴致颇高的拿起了准备的面帘，亲手打扮起自己的酒器来。

面帘是纯金的薄片拼成的，颇有异域的美感，薛洋生的白，配上贵气的金色，多了几分妖媚的气息。喘息落在面帘上，金属片随着气流撞到一起，叮叮当当的响了起来，熟悉的金星雪浪袍被温柔的系了起来，薛洋寻求安慰的倒向金光瑶，被他打横抱了起来。

“不穿裤子不许乱跑，好好运气，客人还等着喝酒。”反正他也说不出话，把人放到了屏风后面。酒液在升温的过程中，酒精挥发，被吸收到身体里，薛洋再能喝，也顶不住这样的内部输入，没半个时辰就醉了个彻底。

客人入座的时候薛洋已经进入了半梦半醒的状态，他看着金光瑶对着四个人一一谢过，心里小声的骂着都逮死，歪歪扭扭的靠着身后的软垫，感受着逐渐升温的液体。是挺爽的，虽说薛洋身上没有一处不敏感的地方，但体内高潮还是第一次体会到。

外面又演起了餐前的歌舞，薛洋眯起眼睛，听着耳边的乐器，感觉到有人拿走玉塞，还没开始发力往外排，就又被堵了回去。原来自己今天的角色就是个器皿，连被他干都不配了吗？

酒气和花香一下子在屋里炸开了，温好了的酒因为薛洋服的香丹，充满了雪浪独有的气息。金光瑶接了一瓷壶的酒，亲自倒进了客人的杯子里，“敛芳尊，听闻金星雪浪不宜入酒。”晓星尘虽不喝酒，但对于各种草本略懂一二。“这不是雪浪花瓣酿出来的，晓道长放心，”举起了酒盅向他们示意，“不过这酒可只有一杯，剩下的，恕金某不能与各位分享。”

心里的郁结又堆积起来，堵得薛洋难受的要死，撑着地站了起来，扶着屏风，摇摇晃晃的走向了主位。

一时间，连音乐都停止了，醉醺醺的少年散着墨发，脚步不稳的出现在了大家的视野里。金光闪闪的面帘没有半分俗气，他就像误入凡间的醉仙，脸侧因为醉酒染上的粉红若隐若现，浓重的酒气和花香都从他一个人身上散发出来，看愣了众人。来了，金光瑶抿起了嘴，笑着干了酒，把瓷杯放回了桌子上。

“成美，怎么错过了敬酒？”伸手揽过了少年的腰，示意开宴之后，搂着他坐到了自己腿上。

成美？！魏无羡和蓝忘机是听到过晓星尘叫薛洋成美的，所以，这个人…  
是薛洋？！

TBC.


	8. 禁止触摸（八）

薛洋立直了身子，带着金光瑶的手碰了碰肚子，示意他自己的不适，好涨，真的忍不住了。大腿随着两个人的动作从金星雪浪的开叉露了出来，众人又是一顿，这小客卿连裤子也没穿，光着两条大腿醉醺醺的坐在敛芳尊的怀里，这是什么意思？

魏无羡眼尖的看到了他小腹的异样，端起眼前的酒杯，果然，一凑近了，连和他身上散出来的味道都一样。这敛芳尊倒是会折腾人，盯着薛洋格外妖媚的侧脸，趁着温度一饮而尽。感觉到本应淡雅的花香在舌尖炸开，就算是魏无羡，也默默地红了脸。

金光瑶搂着他的腰，怕这样久了他身体不舒服，看着他的嘴唇一张一合，拿了空的酒坛子放在了桌下，“辛苦了。”吻在小客卿的耳边，让他跨坐在自己身上，金星雪浪挡住了所有光景，薛洋就这样伴着儒雅的奏乐，把身体里的酒液一点一点排了出来。

液体再次冲刷过甬道，带着他的体温落进了小酒坛里，薛洋的耳侧被金光瑶叼着，前面却被他用手拢住了。刚爽到想要射出来，就感觉前面被他用什么冰凉的东西按住了，“哼嗯…”发出了几天以来的第一个实音，惹得金光瑶拉开了距离看了看他。

水滴形的玉珠被抵着马眼塞了进去，那是一条长长的链子，金光瑶给他拴在了腰上。薛洋难受的瞬间想逃，但身后还有只手，再加上他已经醉的彻底，这一下挣扎也就是挺了挺腰，完全逃不出金光瑶的手掌心。“啊~”太想射了，可前面被堵住了出不来。一滴眼泪顺着泛红的眼角落了出来，消失在了面帘的边缘。

“会说话了？”调整了他的坐姿，选了一块平时他爱吃的点心，当着他的面自己吃了下去。薛洋也想要，张着嘴凑到他旁边，金光瑶吻了吻他的眼睛，“不哭，说句话我们就吃饭。”薛洋抿了抿嘴，眼神瞟向了下面，不安的转了一圈，然后嘟囔了一句“难受…”

见他难得主动示弱，金光瑶给他解开了面帘，夹了他喜欢的点心喂给他。众人看了一出两个人的卿卿我我，多少都有点尴尬。晓星尘端着茶杯，目不斜视的看着眼前的山珍海味，没有动作。宋岚倒是好像对主座上的人没有什么兴趣，不过手一直紧紧的攥着筷子，也没怎么动过。

“敛芳尊好兴致。”魏无羡把酒杯抵在鼻子边，深深地吸了一口气，对着金光瑶的方向转过了头。“魏公子，可有什么需要添的？”金光瑶转向魏无羡，薛洋虽然坐在他腿上，但完全不看下面的人，晃着手自己吃着东西。“无妨，只是这酒，真是上品啊。”金光瑶轻笑了一声，把酒坛子摆到了桌上。薛洋的身子登时僵住了，随着金光瑶放在他腰上的手来回摸了摸，身后像溃了堤一样，刚刚没完全排出去的酒失禁一般的泄了出来。

酒液从后面流出来，沾到衣服上，金光瑶感觉到他的坐立不安，把人搂紧了箍回了身上。“怎么？刚刚没弄干净？”薛洋红了脸，迷迷糊糊的点了点头，因为喝醉了，难得害羞的放下了筷子，把脸埋进了金光瑶怀里。“前面…拿掉吧，嗯~嗯…”小声的哀求着，被金光瑶的一声不可以弄得有了脾气，别开了头不再看他了。

蓝忘机静静的观察着，总觉得两个人之间的气氛不太对劲。薛洋的神情过于不自在，不知道是不是金光瑶逼迫他做了什么事情，万一这幕后的一切就是眼前的敛芳尊呢，毕竟金家有财有势，不知道他们在计划什么。

“不知薛客卿这失声的病症，敛芳尊有无解法？”蓝忘机简单说了和兄长的书信，表示可以把人带到云深去想办法治疗。蓝家人多通医术，也许山里有能用的草药。金光瑶一听他都把蓝曦臣搬出来了，这是下了心思想把人拐走啊。不过他倒是不担心，对方从哪儿下手，自己就从哪儿下手，回了句待我亲自与二哥商议，就把蓝忘机噎了回去。

席间倒也热闹，主要是薛洋喝多了，酒的后劲儿上来了。坐在金光瑶怀里笑盈盈的托着下巴，任谁看都像是一副不怀好意的样子。小客卿在两次碰歪敛芳尊的帽子之后被放到了一边，金光瑶一个没留神，人就晃晃悠悠的窜到了宋岚身边。

“坐好。”宋岚碰了一下他，然后薛洋就像没了骨头一样倒在了他的身上。“哎…”又不好意思伸手抱他，只能托着他的胳膊，试图把他扶正。“嘿嘿。你身上，”薛洋把整个脸都凑了过去“好香啊。”宋岚皱了皱眉，那味道明明是从他自己身上发出来的。没辙的宋岚求助的看了一眼晓星尘，没想到对方正抿着嘴角忍笑，根本就没有要帮忙的意思。

薛洋哼了几声，吧唧吧唧嘴，吃掉了眼前宋岚的那份甜汤，这才满意的往他怀里靠了靠。宋岚不自在的感觉到了他身上的湿意，眉头瞬间拧的更紧了。过了一会儿才觉出来他身上除了馥郁的花香，还有腻人的酒气。他把酒洒在身上了？为了让他的大腿不露出来，宋岚一直在默默地帮他整理衣服，显然他不能理解为什么薛洋身后湿了一大片，但也没了先开始那份嫌弃。

薛洋把宋岚的饭菜祸害的差不多，又打起了对面蓝忘机的主意。他站起来的时候身后还滴滴答答的，看的晓星尘和宋岚面面相觑，倒是魏无羡，在人飘到蓝忘机旁边的时候拦着腰把他截了下来。“要去哪儿？”直接把人搂到了怀里，没有一点儿要避嫌的意思。“唔，”薛洋感觉到他放在自己大腿上的手，红着脸眨了眨眼睛。拨开了脸上的碎发，怯怯的看了一眼魏无羡的脸，反应慢半拍的大脑确认了这是谁，挣扎着就要跑。

“成美，别闹了，过来我给你解开。”金光瑶看不下去他的来回折腾，严肃的发了话。薛洋其实已经高潮了两次，只不过前面堵着他射不出来，一听金光瑶答应给自己解开，便听话的回到了主位上，对着金光瑶就要撩衣服。“怎么跑下去了？”握上了他翘的老高的阳根，揉着圆润的龟头，不仅没有取出来，还顺着玉链子又推进去了一颗玉珠。

马眼估计都被磨得发肿了，委屈极了的小客卿又掉了两滴金豆子，再想跑也晚了，人被金光瑶一条铁臂锁在了原地。薛洋这才安分了下来，抠着手指头自己熬着，希望金光瑶赶紧把自己解开。身后已经不知道是酒还是自己流的水儿，稀稀落落的顺着大腿往下流。端坐着的薛洋因为散着的头发，显得格外的乖顺，没人见过他这副样子，都不住的偷看了几眼。

宴席快到尾声的时候，薛洋闹着非要吃作为餐后小点的豌豆黄，所有人看着他吃完了三份，才都告辞别过。晓星尘和宋岚被留宿在金麟台，蓝忘机和魏无羡住在附近的客栈。

金光瑶抱着撒酒疯的薛洋，对方就是不肯消停。取下了堵着马眼的玉链，好生哄着也不管用，虽然他的拳头软绵绵的，但是这样走不了路，最后还是点了穴道才把这坨麻烦顺利的抱回了屋里。刚给他解了穴道，薛洋就大叫着坐了起来，挥着胳膊不知道要做什么。

“我看你就是欠收拾。”伸手去给他解腰带，刚刚碰上腰眼，薛洋就哼唧着软了腿，整个人瘫在了床上。把衣服扔到了一边，金光瑶眼看着他在欲望里慢慢消失的意识，不爽的捏紧了拳头。一想到他在别人面前也展现过这副骚浪的模样，心里就克制不住的冒火。

把满身酒气的人抱到浴桶里，金光瑶觉得自己已经克制到了极点，拉开他的腿，摸索着插了进去。薛洋抱着他的肩膀跨坐在他身上，半梦半醒的接纳了他。热水随着他并不温柔的顶弄进到身体里，水被他弄到更深的地方，晃着撞上肠壁，激的薛洋哆嗦着想往起站。

用胳膊肘撑着浴桶的薛洋也站不起来，只是把自己架了起来，尝试了几次才跪稳了。这样更方便金光瑶的动作了，后背靠在桶的边沿顶着胯，震得水在桶里来回的碰撞。薛洋张开了艳红的嘴唇，无声的喘息了起来。金光瑶伸手拉过了他的下巴，撩起来的水滴溅在薛洋的胸前，都能让他不住的颤抖。实在是撑不住，还是向着金光瑶的方向倒了下去，撞在了他胸前。

“哈嗯，嗯~”腿根被金光瑶的手在水里抚过，不一样的触感让薛洋觉得新奇的同时射了出来。积累了很久的精液终于能够释放，他抓着金光瑶的后背，舒服的忘了自己身在何处。因为身后进了水，每次他抽出去的时候，薛洋都会有失禁一样的感觉，他下意识的使劲儿缩紧了穴口，金光瑶还纳闷儿他为什么这么紧，难道灌点酒还有这效果？

只肯和金光瑶说话的薛洋发出了没有意义的语气词，嗯嗯啊啊的好像在说话，他从不知道薛洋的声音还能如此的轻柔婉转，认真的听着他说，还体贴的放慢了身下的动作。薛洋像个孩子一样，哇啦哇啦的说了很多，金光瑶看着他的眼睛，对酒后的小客卿有了新的定义。

毫无意义的长篇大论说完了，薛洋好像还不是很满意，对着金光瑶的胸口就咬了一口，被对方按着腿根就是一顿收拾。薛洋懒懒的仰躺在桶里，头倒向了金光瑶的相反方向。借助着水的浮力和金光瑶的胳膊，他躺的还挺惬意。水下的风景一览无余，金光瑶拉起了他细瘦的小腿，闻着他身上散出来的花香，吻了吻他突出的踝骨。

小客卿感觉到了，带着鼻音哼了一声，害羞的夹起了腿。“你都舒服了，我呢？”金光瑶也跪了起来，依然硬着的肉棒戳着薛洋的脚掌，来回磨蹭了起来。不自在的动了动脚趾，薛洋不知道这样的触碰也会给自己带来快感，颤抖着闭上了眼睛。“嗯。”金光瑶舒服的哼声听得他恨不得打个地洞逃走，刚想起身，另一只腿就也被他拎了起来，一下子失去了重心，只能抓着桶边躺了下去。

两只脚被他抬了起来，凑到了胯间，“嘶。”他本能的挣扎让金光瑶倒吸了一口凉气，捏着他的脚后跟示意他动一动。薛洋羞得很，没想到自己有一天还会被别人这样摆弄，他觉得这样的画面冲击力太大了，而且自己竟然能从中获得快感。听话的动起了脚，脚掌裹着他的肉棒来回蹭了起来。

本来想捂住自己的眼睛，但黑暗里的快感好像更难熬一些，最后薛洋还是捂上了嘴，另一只手借着热水自己撸着，给自己的快感找一个抒发的缺口。小客卿就连脚底的皮肤都又细又嫩，金光瑶忍不住伸手摸了摸，瞬间感觉到了水花的波动。光滑柔软的指肚带上了力气磨过金光瑶的龟头，无意忍耐的敛芳尊也没有难为小客卿，很快就抵着他的脚掌射了出来。

帮他清洗的过程中看着他咬着嘴唇交代在水里，心情很好的吻了吻他的脚背。热水澡也不能泡太久，金光瑶见他身上都蒸的发红了，赶紧把他捞了起来，热水从穴口汩汩往外冒，这次金光瑶目睹了全程，安慰的亲了亲他，第一次伺候人的给他擦了身子。“洗干净了就好了。”

以为他腿软，还是抱着人回了床上，没想到就金光瑶绞头发穿衣服的时间，听到了屋门轻微的响动。再回头往床上一看，哪儿还有人啊。这惹祸精竟然还有力气，借着酒劲儿就跑了。

TBC.


	9. 禁止触摸（九）

薛洋连鞋就没穿好就跑到了院子里，走直线倒是表演的有模有样，但他上身晃的厉害，晕晕乎乎的想往膳房走。“嗯，早拟糕…豌豆黄…都是我的。”蹭了蹭嘴角并不存在的口水，扶着月亮门调整了一下平衡。“好冷…”跑丢了一只鞋，撑着院门掸了掸脚底，一抬头就撞进了软软的东西里。

宋岚被狠狠地踩了一脚，瞪了一眼小醉鬼，发现他已经连眼睛都不知道该往哪看了。“嗯？”还没反应过来是谁，就看到眼前的景色快速的变化，好像飞起来了，薛洋强睁着眼睛，看了看身后的人。“宋…”伸手想去捏他，扯着面瘫的脸皮来回晃了晃。宋岚挣开了他的魔爪，把人放到了床上。看到薛洋只穿了一只鞋，捂着他露出的脚包进了手里。脚心被温暖的手掌裹住，薛洋就像是受了极大的刺激，抽着腿就想逃，又感觉到熟悉的热流，想赶紧把他支走，捂着脸大喊了一声，“饿！”

这大晚上的哪儿去给他找吃的，宋岚看着他潮红的脸颊，这才想起来他对触碰不耐受，赶紧放了手，把人放进被子里裹好，转头看到了站在门口的晓星尘。“他喝醉了。”脸上还带着被薛洋捏出的红印，宋岚迈步走到了晓星尘身边，两个人面对面站了一会儿，谁都没有先开口。

薛洋觉得肚子里翻江倒海，饿，但是又因为酒劲儿有点往上反，“小矮子…老子饿！”翻了个身趴在了被子上，吧唧着嘴对着被子蹭起了腰。“他…”晓星尘看着少年毫无掩饰的纾解着自己的欲望，默默地走到了床边。“成…薛洋。”整理着他还湿着的头发，把人翻了过来。

子琛有洁癖，晓星尘知道的，他掀开了薛洋身上薄薄的布料，“饿了？想吃什么？”大手握过了少年硬挺的肉茎，吻着他的乳头想让他舒服。“嗯！嗯啊…要”看着宋岚伸到脸边的手，衔住了他的手指，叼着吮了起来。“呃…”宋岚抿住了嘴，面无表情的脸上渐渐地浮现了一抹红。

红唇贴着自己的手指，柔软的喉咙包裹着指尖，宋岚忍不下，但又不想在好友面前做出如此的举动，只能抽出了手指，换做自己的唇堵了上去。薛洋射出来的东西已经非常浅淡了，晓星尘倒也没浪费，把接到手里的白浊全部喂给了后面一张一合的小嘴。“这里也饿了吧？”薛洋并没有办法回答，唔唔的哼了两声，抱着宋岚的胳膊不让他走。

“我去给他取吃的吧。”晓星尘见好友脱不开身，自觉地站了起来。宋岚还没点头他就已经出门了。“薛洋…”想让他坐起来，但他就像没了骨头一样，拉扯的过程中还不小心被拽松了腰带，“哎！”既然晓星尘已经走了，那……少年几乎挣不开的眼睛示意着他的不清醒。宋岚解开了裤带，凑到了他的嘴边。

捏开了少年的下巴，把自己贴到了他的脸边。“张嘴。”少年伸出了小舌，乖乖地舔上了半勃的阳具。“啊…”比起后面的紧裹，湿热的口腔更加柔软，宋岚捂上了自己的嘴，按着少年的后脑送向了自己的胯间。长大的嘴有些发酸，薛洋很快便难受的哭了起来，鼻子一赌就只能靠嘴呼吸，喉咙费力的滚动着，刺激着敏感的龟头。

“咳咳咳，呕…”被稠液灌进嗓子里，薛洋难受的推开了身上的人，控制不住的咳了起来。“没事吧？”宋岚也没想到自己会这么快，担心的蹭着他的嘴角，怕呛到喝醉的少年。“唔…怎么又…哼，抱。”嘴里的敏感点被肉棒蹭过，但薛洋已经射不出来什么东西了，黏糊糊的求着身边的人抱自己，被摸一摸就会好了。

身后刚刚被晓星尘弄得粘腻不堪，薛洋忍不住，“哈啊！”自己伸手清理着后面，指尖抠挖着穴肉，想把自己的东西弄出来。他的衣服因为刚刚的挣动散了开来，露出了线条利落的腰背。宋岚看了看曾经被自己打伤的地方，扯下了碍事的衣服，把少年抱了起来。“我来。”宋岚拉开了他的手，换上了半勃的性器。“嗯！不！”不要这个…都弄进去了。伸手拍着宋岚的肩膀，想让他把自己放下来。

肉壁的触感让肉棒很快又精神了起来，“唔。饿。”两腿被宋岚托着，但胳膊可以放开，薛洋推着人的上身就想跑。手快的托上少年的腰，眼看着他的上身以一个极度柔软的姿势向后弯了下去，宋岚都看愣了，搂着他的腰想把他拉起来。

晓星尘进屋的时候就看到两个人像耍杂技一样，噗的一声笑了出来。端了一盘子点心，放到了柜子上，这才帮着好友把少年扶起来，“张嘴。”拿着点心举到了薛洋的嘴边，倒是薛洋完全不配合，摇着头不肯吃。刚刚宋岚也说张嘴，然后就塞奇奇怪怪的东西，薛洋才不上当，噘着嘴把脸埋在了宋岚的肩窝。“不要吗？”晓星尘挑了挑眉，只好把东西放回了盘子里。

宋岚觉得更窘迫了，“唔…”红着脸蹭了蹭宋岚的脖子，闭上眼睛就想睡。“他太累了。”晓星尘摸了摸薛洋的发顶，和宋岚对视了一下。宋岚只能把人放了下来，但自己还硬着，摸了摸少年大腿内侧的嫩肉，拿过了布料把他的膝盖绑在了一起。“星尘，今晚要睡这里？”

晓星尘摇了摇头，端着点心回屋了。看着被关上的房门，宋岚把肉棒插进了他的腿间，借着他后面流出来的水动了起来。薛洋是真的累了，他前面还硬着呢，人就睡得呼噜都打起来了。在少年的腿间继续抽插着，是一种不同的感觉，虽然不像肉穴和口腔那样温暖，但被夹得很有感觉。

在快要射出来的时候，他还是插回了后面，搂着他的腰射在了他的身体里。解开了腿上的布料，揉了揉勒出的红痕，借着月光，垂着眼低下了头，嘴唇覆上自己绑出来的印记，从膝盖吻到了腿根。“他对你干了什么？”这个金光瑶，肯定抓着薛洋的把柄逼着他做了什么。掌跟贴着他的腰线摸过他的上身，“为什么不愿和我走……”手指一点一点捋着他的头发，看着少年睡熟的侧脸，不解的自言自语着。

/////

头痛。薛洋伸手捂着脑袋，觉得自己要裂开了。浑身都好酸，昨天…？发生了什么。艰难地挣开了眼睛，看到了站在床边的白衣道人。“还饿吗？”端了米汤送到他的嘴边，但少年直接皱着眉转过了身，捂着脑袋裹紧了被子。

“吃点吧，敛芳尊在外面等你。”扶着薛洋的肩膀让他坐起来，轻手轻脚的帮他束好了头发，薛洋一点表示都没有，闭上眼睛就倒回了床上。“他好像…不太舒服。”晓星尘拉开了门，对着门外的二人点头示意了一下。

“成美，起来了。”金光瑶等不及，他收到了二哥的信，决定先不和蓝家人唱反调，既然他们对薛洋那么感兴趣，那就让他们治吧，反正小流氓在自己这儿也不安分，阴虎符也到手了，目前薛洋对自己一点用处也没有，若是他们真的能治好了送回来，那还真要谢谢他们呢。

发着低热的薛洋连手指头都懒得抬，睨了一眼正在走过来的金光瑶，抓着领子干咳了两声。“醉的难受？”把他的衣服系好，看了眼膝盖周围奇怪的痕迹，薛洋点了点头，但是一动脑袋就像针扎一样疼。“起来换衣服。”小流氓往死里耍赖的样子让金光瑶也没办法，只能把人抱了起来，叹了口气，拎着小祖宗回主殿了。

“换衣服还要我来？”薛洋被放到塌上就瘫倒了，闭上眼睛就要睡，金光瑶担忧的看着提不起精神的人，拿了醒神的草药，放到他的鼻子底下让他闻了闻。被薛洋的手拍开，金光瑶摇着他的肩膀想让人醒过来。“成美，到了蓝家不要惹事，不要提阴虎符。”不准备把降灾交还给薛洋，这样他也不会跑，只是拿了把软剑给他防身用。

蓝忘机在殿门口站了一个时辰了，里面一点动静都没有，他也不好意思敲门，就对着旁边的金星雪浪发起了愣。“蓝二公子。久等了。”金光瑶搞不定薛洋，只能把人请了进来。“二哥的信我收到了，便劳烦蓝二公子将人送到。”薛洋的脸色不太好，浅浅的睡着，金光瑶又没伺候过人，衣服也给他穿的歪歪扭扭的。

接过了薛洋的物品，放进了乾坤袋，蓝忘机看着眼前衣衫不整的人，不知道该怎么把它弄起来。“薛洋？”他虽然挣了眼，但整个人没什么反应，只是捂住了脑袋，低着头不肯起身。“失礼了。”从身后抚着他的背，直接把人扛了起来。胸口卡在他的肩膀上，薛洋不太舒服的扭了一下，被一只胳膊压住了。

直接御剑就往云深去了，人救出来了，现在得赶紧跑。才出了兰陵的地界，刚稍稍松了一口气，就觉得手上多了点 什么东西。歪过头一看，身形一晃，差点从剑上摔下去。薛洋的裤子掉下来了…现在正挂在自己的胳膊上。蓝忘机咬了咬嘴唇，淡红从脖子爬到脸侧，怕他着凉，还是在林中停了下来，手忙脚乱的想帮他提裤子。

扶着人的腰想把裤子往上拽，好不容易快提好了，掀开了金星雪浪袍的后摆，才发现他身后的白浊。这……敛芳尊都不知道要清理吗？不知道他原来都受过多少欺负，蓝忘机眉头紧锁，赶紧找了处山泉。把刚刚废了老劲提好的裤子脱了下来，撩起了袍子的衣摆，借着水流帮他把后面的东西一点一点的导出来。

“嘶。”薛洋这才给了点反应，蹬着腿想从他怀里下来。“就一下。”不然对身体不好。蓝忘机的臂力是薛洋敌不过的，只能下嘴咬了他的肩膀，狠狠地合上了下巴，但对方一点儿也没有反应，还是动着手指。“唔”薛洋都咬出了两个血牙印，蓝忘机才确认弄干净了，抱着人起了身。“疼了？”提裤子的动作逐渐熟练了起来，系好了裤带，对上了薛洋疑问的眼神。

差点以为这个蓝忘机要在小树林里把自己灭口，薛洋头昏脑涨的抓着他的衣服，看到了自己咬出来的血痕。每次看到他这张脸，就能想到那个晚上……他本以为含光君会阻止魏无羡的，“睡吧，我们一会儿就到了。”思绪被清冷的声音打断了，薛洋皱了皱眉，不明白他们要到哪里去。

赶回云深用了不到三天，薛洋在第二天清醒了过来，他完全不记得醉酒当天的事情，不过金光瑶的那句嘱咐，最终还是成功的印在了他的脑子里。到蓝家不要惹事？我为什么要去蓝家？？？心事重重的跟着蓝忘机迈进了云深不知处。

穿上白衣的少年就像是换了个人，不像金星雪浪那样招摇过市，也不像黑衣侠客的阴狠狡猾，脸色好一些了的薛洋和其他蓝家门生无异，带着他的年纪特有的好奇，睁大了眼睛跟在蓝忘机的身后，忙着打量周围的一切。“兄长。”薛洋没注意他停了，一脑袋撞到了他的后背上。被门槛绊了一下，差点摔个狗啃泥。

“忘机，回来了？”蓝曦臣注意到他身形一晃，还以为受了伤，赶紧站起了身，这才发现了他身后台阶下的少年。“这位就是薛公子？”薛洋正扶着门框往起站，抬头就看到了一张长得和蓝忘机一模一样的脸。惊讶的缩起了肩膀，在两个人的注视下迈进了寒室。“请坐。”早就听闻薛洋的症状，分了一股灵力输进他的身体。

随着蓝曦臣皱起眉头，蓝忘机的心也跟着紧张了起来。“忘机，对薛公子很是上心啊。”看了一眼抿着嘴唇的弟弟，察觉到了他的小心思。“我…只是第一次见，”也第一次，有想要关心的冲动。“他的金丹不太稳定，最近受了内伤吧。”蓝忘机想起了他淤青的后背，点了点头。“至于口不能言，”他顿了一下，看了看少年没什么表情的脸，“我也不知有何解法。”

在蓝曦臣讲修炼的时候，薛洋完全跑了神，盯着眼前的镇纸上的花纹出了神。金光瑶到底为什么要把自己扔到蓝家来？这是什么鬼地方，深山老林的，周围连条街都没有。带着警惕的眼神看着两兄弟，“待明日去过寒潭，再来找兄长。”看着薛洋呆呆的样子，蓝忘机推测他是饿了，准备带着他下山吃东西。

能让含光君亲自带在身边的弟子，薛洋是第一个，但他一点也不想在这里呆着。下了山就一溜烟的往前跑，想离蓝忘机越远越好，“哎？”追着一抹白在街上跑了起来，“薛洋！等等，”佩着剑的蓝忘机白衣飘飘的，引来了众人的目光。“你要去哪？”捉到了他的袖子，抓着大臂把人拉回了自己身边。

不服的扭了一下，恶狠狠的瞪了蓝忘机一眼。“不要乱跑。”就知道他也不会理会自己，没辙的抓上了他的手腕，看着薛洋的脸快速的变红，不解的眨了眨眼睛。“嗯！”用上了力气甩了甩手，就是不肯给他牵着。“不想去吃饭？”听到吃饭薛洋才安分了一点，自己没有钱，还是得先吃饱了再说。

坐在含光君的对面，薛洋也不看他，自己吃的起劲儿。前面硬的有点难耐，但吃饭还是要紧，薛洋夹紧了双腿，悄悄地蹭着，也没耽误嘴上的，筷子都不带停的，吃了两大碗饭，才满意的打了个嗝。从对面的人眼里看出了一点笑意，薛洋不满的敲了敲桌子。“吃饱了？兄长说的你也听到了，只要好好修炼，你的金丹受的损伤不是不可逆的。回去就随我去寒潭，我会帮你的。”

什么伤？薛洋都快忘了自己曾经被宋岚打到半死，只知道回来之后金光瑶就不让自己练剑了。薛洋陷入了沉思的样子让蓝忘机还以为是戳到了他的痛处，没有再多做评价，带着吃饱喝足的少年回到了山上。

傍晚的石阶染上了金色的光点，薛洋吃完了饭，心情好了许多，也没再和蓝忘机别扭，乖乖地跟着人来到了寒潭边。“不要勉强，慢慢运气即可。”背对着人坐在了石头上，似乎听到了一丝嗤笑。怎么洗个澡还要人看着？薛洋解开了外袍，迈进了池子里。

好冷…虽然有灵力可以护身，但还是被冻得打起了冷颤。薛洋刚下水，就感觉到有灵力源源不断的灌进身体，还没来得及调整气息，身上就热了起来。“哼…”没能抓到那个运转的点，只觉得来自蓝忘机的气息在自己身体里窜了起来。好热…好想…

“啊~”被散发的欲望弄得烦躁了起来，伸手拍了拍身边的水，成功引起了蓝忘机的注意。“！！”少年的状态无疑是不正常的，蓝忘机冲到水里，在他倒下之前接起了人。他的身上好热，是因为他冷了，分了灵力来暖身？薛洋大口的喘着，细碎的呻吟传进蓝忘机耳朵里，这才明白过来他是怎么了。

不应该啊，除非他本来就存有未平息的欲念，要不然不可能被唤起。难道说…蓝忘机顿了一下，难道说他对自己……明明一个时辰以前还要在街上逃跑呢。倒是没有多余的时间思考，薛洋已经合上了眼睛，整个人红的就像蒸熟的虾子。

谨慎的看了眼四周，确认没人之后才捞着人走到了石头后面，蓝忘机在云深不知处从没有过这种做贼的感觉。心里又慌又兴奋，自己这是在帮他，一边做着心理建设一边解了裤子，拉开了他的双腿。

自己上次这样做，好像是很久以前…蓝忘机有时也会梦到类似的情景，少年匀称的身体线条，和对着自己张开的艳红的嘴唇。其实他也分不清到底是哪个小口，但触感似乎是差不多的。寒潭给蓝忘机留下的回忆大多是平静的。但此刻的水花被他的动作激的拍到石头上，再带着余波打回来，像错杂的雨声，打在蓝忘机的心头。

怀里的人乖得让蓝忘机有些恍惚，“你到底是谁？”喃喃的在他耳边念着，身下的感觉太过奇妙，情窦初开的含光君还以为这是自己的春梦，拉起他消瘦的肩头，想看看他的脸。“哈。”从薛洋嘴里呼出来的气化成水雾，给这本就朦胧的潭景又增加了一番梦幻。

本是来探望一下的泽芜君还没走近，就听到了引人遐想的动静。更奇怪的是，这好像是从忘机嘴里传出来的。一眼就看到吻在一处的二人，蓝曦臣选择了不再往前走。下午自己帮薛公子问诊的时候，忘机的眼神里可丝毫没有爱慕之意。那为什么现在却像爱人一样不分彼此？

蓝曦臣不解，但也没有打扰弟弟，背着手回屋了。

这个答案，他很快就要明白了。

TBC.


	10. 禁止触摸（十）

薛洋醒过来的时候，感觉身上的力气好多了，头也没有前几日那么沉。“咳…”就是这嗓子有点痒。“身子不适？”蓝忘机听到了动静，从屏风后面走过来，伸出手背贴了贴他的额头，才碰了一下对方就迅速躲开了，还好，不烫。“兄长说你的金丹无大碍。”蓝忘机虽板着一张脸，但语速明显快了些。薛洋愣了一下，从被他碰到的麻意里回过了神，“嗯…”换好了衣服坐在矮桌前，低头摆弄着什么。蓝忘机不动声色的看了两眼，是个金色的东西。好像是见过薛洋曾经带着一片金叶子，这两天因为到云深来，已经换成了卷云纹的发带。

即便只有一把软剑，蓝忘机还是带着他来后山练起了剑法。避开了听学的弟子们，也算得了个清净。蓝忘机早在常家的时候就注意到薛洋的身手了，他十分灵巧，很适合蓝家的一套剑法。当然，想要教他也是有私心的，若是他喜欢这里，想要留下来，那就好了。随着他拾起剑法，陪同的蓝忘机发现他肯开口同自己说几个字了。

每日看他练剑的时间便成了蓝忘机最珍惜的时候。看着平时面瘫的人微张着嘴，像是想说什么的样子，收手停了下来，“含光君可有指点？”薛洋额角还渗着汗，就像其他小辈一样背着手等着他说话。“嗯。”蓝忘机明明在走神，光注意看他的身段，完全没关注姿势，但还是点了点头，他知道这样对薛洋来说已经近乎极限，递过了自己的帕子，准备带着人回去休息等饭。

接下来的一个星期，在冷泉都没有再出现过那日的情况，薛洋的灵力也养的差不多，蓝家苦涩的草药把这具修鬼道多年，已经出现反噬了的身体补得七七八八。明白了自己是在被照顾，薛洋的情绪明显开朗了一些。两个人有时‘不小心’碰到，他也不会压抑自己的欲望，要不就自己弄出来，要不就便宜便宜身边的蓝忘机。他摸索清楚了，蓝忘机是个怂的，从不会主动撩自己，但他那双眼睛，就像火苗一样，时时刻刻烧在自己的后背上。

薛洋到这云深不知处已经十日了，蓝忘机为了让兄长帮薛洋诊脉，自己去负责早训，留下还睡着的薛洋在静室。把自己觉得薛洋中了咒术的事情和兄长说了，现在他身体恢复得好，这怪病也该寻个解法了。可蓝忘机为了避嫌，没有真的说明白是怎么个咒术。

蓝曦臣小心的掀了被子，把他的手腕露了出来。二指刚刚碰上去，薛洋就睁开了眼睛。“嗯~”他平时都不是这样诊脉的…觉得自己被一本正经的揩了油，薛洋抿了抿嘴，看了看床边的人。今天的蓝忘机有些不同，他唇角有点若隐若现的笑意，看的薛洋觉得有点陌生。什么时候还需要用这种蹩脚的方式撩拨了？

“含光君？”薛洋在他起身的时候起过一次，喝过了水，嗓子也没有晨起的沙哑。少年的胳膊一下子搭上了脖子，蓝曦臣差点重心不稳仰过去。“薛…”公子二字还没说出来，就被温热的唇瓣贴了个严实。“啊~”早就熟练了的少年在换气的空隙喘着，轻慢的呻吟撩的蓝曦臣大脑一片空白。

“我…”本是跪坐在床边的泽芜君被少年完全扑倒，自己的腰带也不知什么时候被他拽去了，眼看少年的手就要拨开布料碰上自己，蓝曦臣赶紧伸手制止，抓到少年手腕的时候，他也抚上了自己胯间。这是…把我当做忘机了？

薛洋奇怪的看了一眼身下的人，他都…没完全硬，摸我干什么？不过马上就明显感觉到了他的欲望一点一点的胀大，也没多想，动着手指摸过他的囊袋，软下身子贴上了他，等着被抱回床上。“呃…”再怎么隐忍也抵不过直接的碰触，蓝曦臣哪被这样调戏过，直接就傻在了原地。

“帮…我啊！”薛洋没想到这人能这样理所当然的自己舒服，根本连碰都不碰自己一下，嗔怪的瞪了他一眼，只好自己脱了衣服。“哼，怎么…”被突然爬起来的人打断了话，搂着腰被放到了床上。蓝曦臣本想捞过被子把他裹起来，但他没有薛洋快，少年捉住了泽芜君的手，引着他摸上了湿润的穴口。清楚地目睹了一切的蓝曦臣手有些打颤，薛洋只当是他揉的不卖力，哼哼着闭上了眼。

一发不可收拾

想着忘机小的时候他也不是没带着弟弟洗过澡，但他从来不知道少年的胴体可以有这样大的冲击力。“嗯？”薛洋伸手去搂他的肩膀的时候倒是觉得不太对劲了，这含光君怎么好像…壮了些许？“薛公子，冒犯了。”随着陌生的声线，薛洋终于明白过来为什么他今天早上这么奇怪，这是…是…“泽嗯啊！”在被拆穿之前探进了湿软的穴口，碍于面子，偏头堵上了薛洋乱叫的嘴。

一下子被紧紧地裹住，蓝曦臣急喘了一口气，压制住了把他搂紧的冲动。“呃。”他的下腹一绷劲儿，硬挺的肉刃跟着抬了抬，搅得薛洋头都发起了昏。“嘶，泽芜君呜…”随着他进到了底，沉在深处的时候，薛洋注意到了他微微蹙起来的眉毛，他是不是…也不愿意？毕竟是自己把他认成蓝忘机的，这…

薛洋的腿还盘在他腰上，这下只剩蹬着腿想逃，蓝曦臣也不是吃素的，两下深顶就让他彻底放弃了现在逃跑这个念头。“哈…不，嗯呃，不是这样的…”薛洋还想为自己辩解，他一不想真的被蓝忘机的哥哥这样对待，二不想让他觉得自己和蓝忘机是那种关系。但随着他一刻不停的抽插，软下来的腰落在他结实的小臂上，已是有口难辩。

今天薛洋的确起的晚了些，因为蓝忘机早说了今天不去练剑，默认为要有什么事情发生的薛洋完全没留意来人是谁，光等着他说有什么事情了。“唔…慢点…哼”在脑子里埋怨了自己一番，迅速被泽芜君撑满的快感收回了神。泽芜君的眼睛也好漂亮，薛洋被他盯得羞，想让他别看，但也说不出完整的句子，两次说不动之后就放弃了，“啊~”手抓上他的大臂，摸着绷紧的肌肉红了脸。

原来世间还有这番快活，蓝曦臣根本就听不进去少年断断续续的哼叫，顾自的动着跨，看着他泛红的眼角，托着他的双手多使上了一些力气。薛洋身上摸着凉，里面却是烫的舒服，下面的穴口像一张小嘴一样，乖顺的吮着怒涨的欲望，甚至自觉的收缩着，咬得蓝曦臣终于体会到了神魂颠倒是怎么个感觉。

掌跟贴着少年的腰眼，蓝曦臣对皮肤的触感甚是满意。他裸着身子，腰上的皮肤偏凉，又滑又嫩，忍不住来回摩挲了几下。不知道是不是错觉，好像他又缠的紧了些，“哼…”薛洋的意识随着他的指尖跑远了，胳膊渐渐地扒不住，落下来的时候带上了蓝曦臣的发丝，再次拨动了他本已不平静的心。

“别嗯，别摸！”没想到他还摸上瘾了，感觉到大手顺着股缝托起了自己的大腿，痒意顺着触点散到全身，薛洋现在非常的不好。“呜…”不行！想伸手帮帮自己，但两个人离得太近，他的胳膊还挡在身侧，实在是不好下手。大腿内侧的嫩肉被指肚一点一点的抚过，饶是薛洋也没被这样碰过，两腿也颤抖着泄了力气，为了躲着他的手，膝盖想往一起扣，还被泽芜君拉着腿根扯得更开了。

蓝曦臣大口喘着气，吻在了少年的脸侧，自己被他下面的小嘴咬得狠了，也不知道该说些什么，只能拍着他的臀瓣想让他放松。薛洋的腿被他越拉越高，只剩肩膀还落在床上，这才悄悄地抚上了自己的肉茎，用上了最后一点力气撸了两把，舒服的吐了两口气，呜咽着射了出来。蓝曦臣礼貌的抽了出来，泄在了帕子上。

蓝忘机在踏入院子的时候就觉得不对劲了，窗帘还紧紧地闭着，是薛洋还没起吗？他应该已经比较习惯晨起了啊。紧走了两步，到了门口才听到他熟悉的喘息。

！！

里面的人，是谁？拉开门之前蓝忘机的脑子里早就有了答案，但他不敢想。直到看到不着寸缕的薛洋和再熟悉不过的侧脸，才感觉到一阵腿软。“兄长…”为什么？蓝忘机捏着佩剑的手抖了抖，脸上尽是不解。蓝曦臣整个人僵了一下，这才发现，身下的少年已经哭得梨花带雨，一副被欺负狠了的样子，“忘机，这…”该怎么说？一向出口成章的泽芜君也没了开脱的说法。

被自己的弟弟捉奸在床，还是对方把人认成了自己，要不是薛洋弄起来太舒服了，蓝曦臣都要吓萎了。蓝忘机没再看着哥哥，而是放好了避尘，凑到了薛洋跟前。“别哭。”伸手帮他蹭着眼泪，就着劲儿把人抱到了怀里。半枕在蓝忘机身上，被熟悉的味道唤回了一点意识。“兄长继续吧。”带着薛洋的手碰上自己的勃起，蓝忘机把脸埋在了他的后颈，狠狠地咬了一口。

“痛啊！”为了逃开蓝忘机的禁锢，薛洋发了疯一样想立起身子，结果被蓝曦臣的顶弄打断了动作。痛的重重的哼了一声，还以颜色的在蓝忘机吻下来的时候咬了他一口。蓝忘机心里明白，肯定是薛洋勾的兄长，毕竟蓝曦臣才不会那么轻易就折服于男色。这个薛洋，为什么那么喜欢撩拨男人？魏无羡金光瑶不说，连两位道长都肯倾心于他，还有自己，明明自己都愿意……为什么还要去勾引兄长？

隐约记得魏无羡说他中了淫咒，难道自己不够满足他吗？蓝忘机抬眼看了看蓝曦臣，托着薛洋的肩膀把他拎了起来。“唔…嗯唔”薛洋已经软的像没了骨头，哼哼着靠在了蓝曦臣身上。蓝忘机已经记不得上次魏无羡是怎么做的，不过人到了气头上，他解了裤带，掰开股瓣就想往里凑。

有了异样触觉的蓝曦臣意识过来自家弟弟要做什么的时候，已经晚了，蓝忘机的拇指扯着穴口，柱头已经塞进了一点。忘机疯了！蓝曦臣愣得彻底，抱着少年的两只腿，只觉得身下突然压迫感强了起来。薛洋已经叫不动，也没力气反抗了，他忙着吸鼻涕喘气，蹭的泽芜君胸前一片狼藉。“放过我吧，嗯！”蓝忘机听到他求哥哥，不依不饶的进到了底。“啊，呜呜，哼呜”他哭的实在可怜，蓝曦臣听不得，捋着他的头发哄起了人。

这次到没有预想中的疼痛，只是被撑开的感觉真的很难受。刚被蓝曦臣放下来的一条腿又落到了蓝忘机的手里，“不…”伸手去推身后的蓝忘机，被他的深顶弄得仰起了头，像脱了水的鱼，无助的张了张嘴。绷紧了全身的薛洋被蓝忘机用空着的手捏上了乳头。哥哥不通情事，应该也不知道要摸哪里。掐着硬起来的乳粒，又在后背上咬了几口才放过了他。

“忘机，轻些。”知道小孩这是吃味了，蓝曦臣也没办法，可让他就这样发泄在薛洋身上，也是不妥。贴着弟弟的阳根的确是刺激了几番，已经射了一次的蓝曦臣抿着嘴，由着蓝忘机动作，自己抱着少年手足无措的站着。“够了吗？”能满足你了吗？蓝忘机生气了，这是毋庸置疑的，薛洋也能从他近乎粗暴的动作里感觉到，腿被他拉的大大的，两根从不同角度戳上肠肉。每次在薛洋觉得自己已经不能再承受了的时候，他却连晕倒都做不到了。

身下的动作实在是太磨人，薛洋很快就交代在了泽芜君的衣服上，“救命…”不应期的激烈只会让人觉得痛苦，薛洋眼前已经泛起了白，眼泪也要流干了，垂着头靠在泽芜君的肩膀。因为刚刚射过，过度的快感只让他感到麻木，穴口被蹭的很痛，前面也涨的很痛，不明白为什么蓝忘机突然变成这样，隐约记得上次魏无羡欺负自己的时候，他至少还算温柔，前天两人还因为不小心的触碰做过一次，自己爽到之后，他草草发泄就去睡了，也很正常。只因为今日见了泽芜君？可泽芜君不是他亲哥哥吗…魏无羡他都没什么反应，为什么换了泽芜君就这样折腾自己？

最终薛洋还是睡了过去，就在蓝忘机射出来之后。他已经听不到周围的声音了，视线也模糊的就能辨清一片蓝和一片白，哭的发肿的眼皮最终还是合上了。蓝曦臣在薛洋被抱去洗澡的时候看到了弟弟弄出来的痕迹，不着痕迹的皱了皱眉，这次没明白忘机的心思。如果他是心悦与薛公子，那必然是要来讨伐自己的，但他更像是惩罚了少年，把自己这个兄长撇的干净。

看着他把人小心的用被子裹起来，蓝曦臣觉得他还是关心薛公子的。“忘机，是薛公子他，把我认作了你…”看着他吻了吻少年微张的唇，赶紧把事情从头说起。“兄长不必多做解释。”蓝忘机把薛洋对触碰的禁忌同哥哥一讲，这下蓝曦臣也懵了。这还真是隐疾…不说的确是顾虑不到。“可我并未发现咒术的痕迹。”二人一起立在床前，对着脸色泛白的少年看了起来。

“倒是之前有发现，泄欲能帮他清净心脉。”蓝忘机原来以为他是修鬼道导致气脉不稳，但那天他从魏无羡房间里出来，明显气色好了些，二人荒唐过后，他也注意到薛洋的心脉更加清稳了。原本以为是因为用了蓝家的药，可近几天又一步证实了自己的想法。“这倒不是第一次听闻。”蓝曦臣有了头绪，准备晚些去藏书阁再多看看。

“兄长所言，可是双修？”蓝忘机只知道一种用情欲提升修为的方法，“非也，双修是阴阳之法，要男女共情。互有提升。”薛公子又不是女子，若是真能提升修为，早被人抓去了。嘱咐了弟弟照顾好客人，换上了他的干净衣袍，这才告辞了。

推开藏书阁的门，对着满柜的书，蓝曦臣倒是犹豫了。

若是忘机，会希望薛公子被医好吗？

TBC.


	11. 禁止触摸  完结章

藏书阁内

蓝忘机和蓝曦臣面对面站着，表情如出一辙的平淡，金光瑶坐在小辈们抄书的矮桌前，薛洋安静的躺在他的腿上，睡得很沉。屋子里的香明明是静神的，可金光瑶等的却有些不耐烦了，他还从没有为一颗棋子这样大费周章过，也没想到蓝家真的想帮这个忙。

敛芳尊在两日前就到了，蓝曦臣知道给薛洋‘治病’的事轮不到蓝忘机来做抉择，了解了几个偏方之后直接就给金光瑶去了信。“成美。”薛洋在这儿看到他显然是惊讶的，以为他是来接自己的，一个飞扑就冲到了他身后，拽着他的袖子不肯撒手。金光瑶帽子差点让他撞歪了，无奈的扁了扁嘴，把糖袋递到了他手里。

“薛公子这不算是病症，只是中了这味‘仙草’，”蓝曦臣的手点在书页上，上面画着一味药草，结着橙色的果实，金光瑶对这个略知一二，金光善经常进出的那些红院，姑娘刚被买过来的时候也给喂这种药草，乖了再喂解药，果然自己猜的没错。“但这剂量不明，薛公子症状如此严重，我与忘机都不敢妄下定论。”

的确，当初金光瑶是从几个粗人手里把人救回来的，想必是和薛洋有私仇，又打不过，看他细皮嫩肉的，没准还能卖个好价钱，才想到用这种阴招。金光瑶在和薛洋说这件事的时候，在他的眼睛里捕捉到了一丝阴狠。“你就算再练出三个金丹来，也别想着打蓝忘机的主意。”金光瑶见过了他后背上的咬痕，没想到含光君是走这个路线的。

薛洋知道的解药的事，每天早起练剑变得更加勤奋了，连蓝忘机都从他的力道里感受到了一股不可忽视的傲气。“薛洋。”蓝忘机知道哥哥请了道长去讨论药理，那煎药也就是近两天的事了。“给你。”也许每天他就不会来练剑了，蓝忘机递过了一个小巧的玉佩，他捏的久了，手心都冒了细汗。

薛洋收了好软剑，盯着蓝忘机看了一会儿。并没有要接过来的动作，倒是后撤了一步，对着他行了个礼。“这…”想问他是为何，薛洋已经转身走了。看着手里纯白的穗子，蓝忘机合上了手掌。听闻薛洋的佩剑是纯黑的，若是白色的就好了，悄悄地栓到他的剑上，也不会显得那么突兀。

金光瑶看着他穿着蓝家校服，微微皱了皱眉。“你想好了？”没敢在这儿和他商量阴铁的事，但他的身子已经遭了鬼道的反噬，若是想让解药完全起作用，就不能再运转阴铁了。这还用想？薛洋直接点了头，坐到了他对面把他杯里的茶喝完了。

傍晚被蓝忘机带到了静室，一进门就让熏人的药味儿呛得咳了两声。“趁热喝了吧。”蓝忘机用铜勺舀出了墨黑的液体，递过去时注意到他抽搐的嘴角，轻轻地笑了笑。这，这得多苦！薛洋端的近了一些，脸都拧到了一起，“小矮子。”拽着金光瑶的袖子，想从他那里讨块糖吃。“前两天都给你了。”哪知道他能把那一袋都吃完，金光瑶摊了摊手，表示自己没有。

薛洋一看没糖哪肯喝，把碗放到桌上人就要跑。蓝曦臣和宋岚正好从院门进来，看到薛洋掀起帘子就跑了出来，还不明所以的对视了一下。“薛公子有急事？”他身上沾着药香，蓝曦臣还以为他已经服了药，侧身就要给他让路。宋岚倒是了解一些，伸手就拦住了路。“去哪？”

“哼。”薛洋不理他，在路过的时候被拦腰截了下来。“宋道长来的正是时候，”金光瑶笑着掀了帘子，让宋岚把人抓了回来。一出闹剧之后薛洋还是喝了药，“呕。”这不知道是什么煮出来的，里面还带着辛辣的渣子，呛得薛洋第一口就想吐回去。金光瑶看着他没出息的样子，抬手就帮了他一把。人剧烈的咳嗽了起来，蓝忘机拿了野蜂蜜，沾了一点给他解了苦味。

“咳咳，唔。”黑色的液体顺着他的嘴角流下来。薛洋只觉得一道火烧过食道，药流过的地方都痛了起来。瓷碗落到地上摔碎了，薛洋也随着跪到了桌子边。“怎么了？”蓝忘机起身扶住了他，怕人倒在碎瓷片上。薛洋咳着咳着就吐了点血出来，这下屋里的气氛可乱了套。“成美？”金光瑶探了探他的鼻息，倒是还有气。

“难道是这药等的久了？”不应该啊，因为不知道他服下了多少剂量，还准备分三次给他用药，怎么都不该有这么大的反应。“要不想办法让他吐出来？”金光瑶吓到了，谁知道一碗下去人能变成这样。蓝曦臣简单的给他检查了一下，明明一点事儿都没有。“别急，薛公子身体没有大碍，可能只是被刮了嗓子。”

因为薛洋一直睡着，就有了藏书阁里面的那一幕。这小崽子睡得倒是香，呼吸声有点重，很像在打呼噜。但就这样睡了两天都没有要起来的迹象，金光瑶捏着他的下巴，弄得他的嘴唇嘟起来一张一合。嗯，他的脸皮倒是厚了些，捏来捏去也没留下什么印子。

“找到了。”蓝忘机指着竹简上的复名，稍稍松了一口气。星源草又叫入梦草，有的人服下会短暂沉睡。“敛芳尊不要担心，只是一味药草的作用。他应该很快就会醒来的。”金光瑶现在也没有其他的办法，只能干等着。

薛洋醒来的时候，觉得身上有点冷。“醒了。”蓝忘机在旁边的矮桌上看书，他的手有点抖，薛洋眯着眼睛接过了他递过来的米汤，喝了一口之后满意的舔了舔嘴角，是甜的。“干什么？”眼看着他的手往自己的方向伸了过来，薛洋反应很快的躲开了。

“醒了就好。”帮他把脸侧的发丝捋到耳后，静静的等着他的反应。“别碰我。”薛洋的眼睛不自然的瞟向了别处，“红了。”蓝忘机接过了他手里的空碗，指肚点过他的耳尖，起身回到了桌边。米汤的香气让薛洋没办法躺回去，他系好了腰带，凑到了蓝忘机的桌边。

“不舒服？”蓝忘机看他皱起的眉头，拉过了他的手探了探脉搏。“小矮子呢？”薛洋身上倒是没有觉得奇怪的地方，只是下意识的对蓝忘机的动作有防备。“敛芳尊还在与兄长饮茶。”他大约意识到了薛洋希望赶紧离开，难过的垂下了眼，把注意力放回了自己的书上。

薛洋又喝了两碗米汤，然后才伸了个懒腰站了起来。“你，要走了？”蓝忘机的手指抠紧了桌沿，这次放下了书本，也跟着站了起来。“嗯。”薛洋看着蓝忘机黯淡的表情，不知道该说些什么。“你…”他靠过来的速度太快了，薛洋只觉得一阵风略过，自己就被他按在了静室的屏风上。

意识到他是要吻下来的时候薛洋已经躲不开了，慌乱中抓住了他的肩饰，拽着想把人推开。“哼嗯。”嘴唇碰到了异常柔软的东西，这是薛洋第一次感觉到正常的吻，没有直冲头顶的热流，也没有令人腿软的麻痒感。舌尖被他勾去，薛洋只觉得脸上发烫，毫不犹豫的就咬了下去。

可下巴被他捏着，怎么使劲儿也合不上嘴。“放开…”薛洋在他离开的时候已经不知道是该先呼吸还是先推开身上的人。蓝忘机趁着他发愣的间隙，收紧了手臂凑到他耳边，“别走。”他的语调粘粘的，薛洋都能感觉到他的吐息，打了个冷颤，用力推开了身上的人。

身后的屏风因为薛洋的借力整个倒下了，他被吓了一跳，身前没了禁锢，缩了缩脖子拔腿就跑。蓝忘机垂着手站在门边，看着他的背影离开静室的院子，并没有追上去。

薛洋知道寒室的大概位置，但是他怀疑自己的眼睛出了问题。站在院外不远处的桃花树下聊天的，竟然是晓星尘和宋岚！不好，得赶紧跑…薛洋至今还记得宋岚给自己的那一掌，半条命都要没了，就算金丹养好了也遭不住这二位，反正遇到两个臭道士准没好事。

“成美，怎么连头发都不梳，是要去哪里？”金光瑶和蓝曦臣收到了薛洋醒过来的消息，快到门口就看到衣衫不整的人鬼鬼祟祟的躲在树后。“呜。”薛洋警惕的看着蓝曦臣，站到了金光瑶身后，这才觉得有了些底气，整理了一下散乱的头发，倔强的不肯往前走。

“去把衣服换了，我们明早就走。”金光瑶也摸不准薛洋的脾气，只是觉得这次他是真的害怕了，也不知道他是具体怕的什么。薛洋回到了静室的别院，换好了一身金星雪浪，别好了自己的金叶子，慢慢的舒了口气。

金光瑶替薛洋谢过了蓝忘机和蓝曦臣，看着有些散乱的房间，总觉得哪里不太对劲。蓝忘机没觉得他们会这么快来，慌乱立起倒下的屏风，心虚的蹭了蹭嘴角。“言重了，小辈每月也会去医馆帮工，何况忘机挂记薛公子的身体。”蓝曦臣笑的有点勉强，他隐约觉得弟弟还是喜欢薛洋的，现在人要走了，果然忘机看起来心情不太好。

“这药一个月后还是再服用一次为好，到时再让忘机配好药草去府上吧。”金光瑶现在是一家之主，想要早点离开也是合理的。“劳烦二位照顾成美，他病了之后脾气也变得比较古怪。”金光瑶对于他不说话这件事还是很担心，毕竟身体已经出了问题，要是心理在疏解不开，自己可没时间伺候他。

金光瑶也带着薛洋谢过了二位道长，晓星尘问他是不是好了，薛洋点了头，手抓着金光瑶的腰带不肯放开。“你拽我的腰带干什么？”金光瑶哭笑不得的拍掉了他的手，薛洋见他不肯让自己拽着，哼了一声，只好放了手。他嘴上说着等自己好了就要让他们好看，真站到两人面前了，觉得自己还是跑路为妙。

晓星尘通药理，宋岚又是观里长起来的，二人对草药都多有研究，嘱咐了忌口的事项，之后就告辞了。薛洋看着他俩真就这样走了，插着腰神气了起来。金光瑶这才明白过来，小霸王这是欺软怕硬，估计在蓝氏呆的这几天也是见识到了蓝忘机的厉害。自己打不过才要躲着。

这是好事，说明薛洋知道谁能惹谁不能惹，小崽子还认主，知道往自己身后躲，这倒是意外收获。金光瑶准备带他坐船回去，一大早就和蓝曦臣道了别，领着昏昏欲睡的薛洋离开了云深不知处。

等薛洋清醒过来，金光瑶第一件事便问了蓝曦臣对阴铁有没有怀疑。薛洋仔细的想了想，好像根本就没人问过自己有关鬼道的事，也没人关心金氏在干什么。“小矮子，少自作多情了。”蓝忘机整天没事干跟在我屁股后头甩也甩不掉，话也不说一句，吓人的很。蓝曦臣自己又见不到，谁会没事问阴铁。

金光瑶白了他一眼，心想没说漏就好，小崽子这么让人不省心，还费了自己这么久的时间亲自来接他。“看起来你过得也不错，早知道不来了。”薛洋噘了噘嘴，盖上被子不理他了。因为是夏天，薛洋没穿长的裤子，光着的小腿碰到丝做的被子，凉凉的，滑滑的感觉，闭紧了眼睛打了个冷颤。

好像还是会有那种让人后颈发麻的感觉，但身下并没有起任何的反应，薛洋咬着嘴唇，悄悄地动了动腿，丝绸慢慢的滑过皮肤，“嗯…”情不自禁的哼了一声，缩紧了脖子看了一眼金光瑶的方向。没有动静。慢慢的吐了口气，用腿缠起了薄被，来回摩擦了一会儿。享受了脑子里过电的感觉。

回到了金麟台的第一个晚上，薛洋就悄悄地溜进了金光瑶的屋里。贴着人躺到了他身边，“怎么了？”金光瑶看了一天的信件，觉得头昏脑涨，都快要睡过去了，被少年带进来的风弄醒了。“往哪儿摸呢？”薛洋的手伸到他的大腿上，紧跟着腿也贴了过来。“这可是你自己要的。”少年偏凉的皮肤紧贴着腿侧磨蹭着，金光瑶抓上了他的下巴，把人拉到了脸前。

“怎么？蓝忘机没有满足你？”拇指碾过少年的嘴角，薛洋看起来很恍惚，眼角泛着淡红，委屈的盯着金光瑶的脸。“想让我伺候你？”金光瑶按着他的脑袋贴到了自己的跨前，感觉到他的呼吸喷在腿间，动手捏开了他的下巴。

“呜…”薛洋扶着他的胯骨，泛着泪水含进了柱头，他还完全软着，吞吐起来不太容易。龟头直直的戳上上膛，薛洋想咳嗽，但是又没有空间，只能颤抖着立起了脖子。伸出舌尖尽量讨好着他的肉刃，薛洋的手抚着他的大腿，刚想摸一摸就被顶到了嗓子，“咳，痛嗯…”金光瑶被小色狼摸了大腿，一个没控制住动了动胯。

“摸上瘾了？”感觉到他的手来回在自己的腿间游走，金光瑶痒的笑出了声。“就只摸了一下…”薛洋被抓了现行，悄悄地收回了手，立起了腰凑到他的身边。“不是治好了？”金光瑶拉开了他的睡袍，沿着胸口摸了下来，果然他没什么特殊的反应，只是垂着眼睛，手不断地抓着床单。

“放松。”没了触碰的禁制，他后面似乎也紧了许多，金光瑶没什么耐性，随意沾了点软膏就捅了跟手指进去。“啊，我…”感觉好奇怪…薛洋想让他轻一点，但金光瑶已经草草的抽出了手指，拉开了他的腿凑到了跟前。“哼啊，等一下，不行…”这感觉不太对，薛洋只觉得身后的小口被他撑得胀痛，光是进了一个头就已经很费力了。

“疼…嗯，不是这个…”并没有熟悉的快感，薛洋咬着牙，抓着他的胳膊想让他停下来。“嘘，忍一下。”肠肉还是一样的粘人，金光瑶虽然处理公事头脑累了，但身下还是精神的很，架开他的腿就往里使劲儿。“呜，撑开了…”薛洋第一次能仔细体会身后的动作，不适的咬紧了金光瑶的衣服。

臀瓣的手感倒是没变，金光瑶最喜欢这里，指尖用上了力气，捏的薛洋直讨饶。“轻些…啊！”金光瑶怕他不舒服，伸手帮他撸了两把，“可以啊，果然变得耐操了。”金光瑶明白他为什么会在这个时间来找自己，就像他明白为什么那些卖到楼里的女子被喂了药就会变乖，快感会让人上瘾的，小少年习惯了这样的对待，他离不开性爱了，不过是两天没碰他，还学会自己爬床了。

“哭什么？不爽吗？”把他的腿压到胸前，金光瑶挑起眉毛压下了身子。“呜，呃，不是…”穴口已经渐渐适应了他的尺寸，可是里面还是不吃力。嫩红的肠肉因为他的动作被带出了一点，薛洋努力的呼吸着，说是痛的想逃开他的进犯，但深处的敏感被他的龟头蹭到，那股直达指尖的快感再一次出现，他现在不知道要怎么办了，只是呆愣的看着金光瑶的眼睛。

他的眼睛非常漂亮，但是今天薛洋并没能成功的从里面捕捉到任何的情感，这双眼睛在黑暗里泛着迷人的光，“哈…”身上的一切感受都是那么真实，只有金光瑶的脸，随着他的动作在薛洋的眼里来回晃着，好像虚幻的想象。

“嗯哈，啊~啊啊！”那里…他进的好深，就是那里…薛洋闭上眼睛，感觉到眼泪划过脸侧，“嘘。”金光瑶伸了跟指头按上了他的嘴唇，自己已经定了婚约，这种动静，让下人听了去，是要被嚼舌根的。但薛洋哪里克制得住，“呃唔。”被他吻住的时候，薛洋伸手搂上了他的肩膀。

金光瑶吻过他的嘴角，放慢了速度哄着他不要出声，薛洋也还算给面子，只是哼唧着，闭着眼睛承受着他带给自己的复杂情感。太多了…太热了，“不要了，唔，不”他毫无章法的吻和抚摸落在身上，薛洋想阻止他，可四下太黑了，而且他的那根还在身体里不知疲倦的进出，思想已经无法集中的人懒懒的呻吟着，放松了身体射了出来。

金光瑶感觉到他软下来的腰，轻轻地笑了一下，本来也累了，并没有难为他，“为什么这里还硬着？”拨弄着他的乳尖，看着薛洋渐渐变红的脸，挺着胯射在了他的身体里。“呜啊，弄…弄进去了。”微凉的浊液喷在内壁，薛洋打了个激灵，狠狠地夹紧了穴肉。“啪”金光瑶拍了拍他的屁股让他自己去洗干净，明天还要处理很多事情，后天还要试婚服，他最近已经没时间浪费在小崽子身上了。

薛洋感觉到了他的敷衍，自己走到了恒温房，费了老劲才把身后的东西清出来，跪在浴桶里的时候，注意到了窗上大红的喜字。有人要，结婚了吗？因为快感和疲累有一点点走神，但是，谁要结婚会把喜字贴到金光瑶的院子里呢。薛洋抿了抿嘴，自己是不是…打扰了？

半个晚上都没能睡着，天还蒙蒙亮的时候，薛洋顶着发青的眼圈，拿上降灾就往炼尸场跑。这片废墟已经看不出有人住过的痕迹，虽然大部分地还是枯的，但已经有一部分土地长出了些野草，倒也不能算是荒芜。原来破旧不堪的小木屋上面长满了植物，好像和背后的树融为了一体。

窝在树下坐了下来，抱着自己的剑低下了头。不应该是这样的…自己应该潇洒的离开，应该把过去都抛到脑后，什么金光瑶，什么阴铁，什么蓝氏金氏，与我薛洋有什么关系。明明他都要结婚了…薛洋也不明白自己为什么要跑开，他不能给喜欢一个正确的定义，迷茫的捏着那片金叶子，没一会儿就睡着了。

“薛洋？”晓星尘只不过路过来看一眼，没想到真有个人蜷在树下，他穿着一身黑，要不是那把剑柄反光，自己都要错过去了。“道长。”薛洋看起来有点虚弱，睡眼惺忪的抓着剑不肯起来。“怎么睡在这里？”晓星尘蹲下来摸了摸他的前额，还好不烫。“不知道。”薛洋如实答了，抠着手里的小东西没有抬头。

晓星尘看着他懵懂的样子，不会是服了药时候失忆了吧？他曾经说过这里是他家，所以就到这里来了？“薛洋，我带你回去，好不好？”看着他不住地摇头，晓星尘更担心了，从身上摸出自己备的饴糖递放到了他的掌心。“那，要不要跟我走？”

晓星尘和宋岚借宿在一户人家院子里，这屋主大概是认识薛洋的，看到的人还惊讶了一下，但也没说什么。晓星尘给敛芳尊去了信，到了下午也没有回应，大概是公务繁忙，幸好薛洋也没什么特别的症状，问话也答，给饭也吃，就是表情闷闷的像是在思考着什么。

到了晚上，薛洋还是不肯回去，晓星尘没辙，总不能让他睡在破屋子的树下。本来说好了他和子琛挤一下，让薛洋自己睡。可薛洋本人似乎对这种安排有意见。

湿着头发推开了屋门，薛洋的脚步似乎显得很重。晓星尘都已经躺下来了，宋岚更是连被子都拉好了，被踉踉跄跄的薛洋弄出的声音吵的睁开了眼。薛洋坐到了床沿，拨弄了一下潮湿的头发，顺势趴到了晓星尘身上。

“道长。”晓星尘伸手也不是，不伸手也不是，但是就这样认着他坐在自己身上似乎也不合适。“怎么了？睡不着？”倒是宋岚坐了起来，声线严肃的看向了半夜闯进屋里的人。“摸摸我。”薛洋含糊的说着，揉着眼睛解开了上衣。

“什么？”二位道长是真的没听清楚，晓星尘伸手拽住了他的手，宋岚扥住了他的衣服，想把人重新裹起来。

薛洋闭上了眼睛，轻轻地吸了口气。

“操我。”

【完】


End file.
